


Sheep in Wolves Clothing

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 year age difference instead of 10, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a horn dog, Dominance, Dry Humping, Engagement, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Guilt, Jealous Kylo Ren, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My very first A/B/O fanfic so be gentle, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey comes across some of Ben's porn collection, Rey is 15, Rey snooping, Rut, Secrets, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Siblings, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, Yes people Rey is adopted, adorable child Ben and Rey, teacher JJ Abrams, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Ben Solo returns from boarding school and finds his future mate. Only problem, she's his sister.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> First A/B/O fanfic so be gentle

Rey ran into the front room in a panic, holding balloons in her hands. “Come on, Ben will be home any minute and we still have so much to do.”

“Rey, sweetie, calm down,” Leia placed her hands on Rey’s shoulders. “He won’t be here for a few hours.”

Rey smiled. “I know, Mother. I’ve just…”

Leia smiled “Missed him?”

Rey nodded

“I know, darling. I’ve missed him too.”

Rey smiled, pulling her mother into a hug. Rey gasped, pulling away from her mother, a powerful Alpha scent hitting her nose. “Ben. He’s here.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “How do you know? I don’t smell anything?” Leia gasped, hearing the front door unlock. He was early. Before anyone could hide, the front door opened.

Rey blushed, noticing her father and brother in the doorway. “Um, surprise Ben.” She watched as Ben didn’t even bat an eye, staring at the balloons, cake, and all the people there.

Rey walked towards him, eyeing him up and down, feeling her neck pulse being next to her brother. In the past two and a half years since she last saw him he had changed. He was no longer a boy, but all Alpha male now.

He was at least a foot taller. His once skinny frame was replaced with pure muscle. His once short black hair was now to his shoulders and his scent was at least ten times stronger than she remembered. He was so different, but yet the same. The same brown eyes, the same crooked nose, and the same luscious lips. “Welcome home, Ben,” she finally spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I missed you so much.” Rey looked into his eyes, noticing as he looked her up and down that his pupils were dilating lightly. “Ben?”

Rey stood there, shocked, watching as Ben moved her to the side and started walking upstairs. The sound of his bedroom door shutting. Everyone just stood there shocked.

“Um, excuse me for a moment,” Leia said, forcing a smile. She stomped up the stairs following after her son. The sound of Leia yelling and screaming for Ben to open the door could be heard.

“Well this is fun,” her uncle Luke said, walking towards the open bar.

Rey felt her stomach turn, looking at the ground in shame.

Leia finally came back, her face red from all the yelling. “Ben isn’t feeling well so he said just have the party without him.”

Everyone nodded, drinking their scotch and wine.

Rey bit her lip, poking her cake slice with a fork. “Do you think Ben is mad at me?”

Han sighed, drinking his beer. “No, he’s just in a bad mood. It runs in the family after all.”

Rey smiled at her father. She felt bad for her father having to deal with so many Alphas. He was the only Beta in their family. She sighed placing a hand on her itchy neck. She just hoped she wouldn’t be as bad as Ben and Mom when she finally presented.

After the party was over Rey walked up the stairs noticing Ben’s bedroom door was opened a crack. She slowly pushed it open to find Ben sitting on his bed with earphones on reading a book. She slowly walked in feeling a lump form in her throat again. “Ben, are you mad at me?”

“No,” he said not even looking up from his book.

“Then why didn’t come to the party?”

“I didn’t want to see Han, Leia, or Luke.” 

“Han and Leia? Don’t you mean mom and dad?”

He didn’t say anything, turning to the next page of his book.

Rey bit her lip. It was obvious he wasn’t going to answer her. “I’m sorry for bothering you.” Rey turned to leave, but Ben’s voice stopped her.

“Rey, I’m sorry for not being there at your party.”

She nodded, walking off.

Rey sighed, plopping onto her bed. Grabbing her favorite stuffed rabbit. She smiled rubbing her nose into his far. Ben gave it to her when she was six. It was her favorite and she use to carry it everywhere she went until mom told her she couldn’t anymore. The smile was soon replaced with a frown. Ben use to be so kind and loving towards her. What happened to him? What happened at the all-boys Alpha boarding school to make him so different?

****

Leia smiled, placing a plate of full of pancakes onto the table. Rey smiled, grabbing a stack, placing it on her plate, about ready to cut it.

Han sighed, turning the page on his newspaper. “Is he still not up?

“No,” Leia said, taking a seat, taking her curlers out.

“It’s 10 in the morning. I don’t care how tired he is. He needs to get up.”

Leia just glared at Han, putting butter onto her pancakes. “Then wake him up.”

“Me? Why can’t you.”

“After yesterday do you think I want to deal with him.”

“Imagine how I feel. I had to drive with him in a car for two hours!”

Rey sighed, listening to her parents argue. “I’ll do it.” She placed her fork down getting up from her chair.

“That’s my girl,” Han said, giving Rey the thumbs up.

Rey walked upstairs, a strange smell hitting her nose. It smelled like smoke… She panicked. “Ben!” She pushed his door open.

“What?” he said, taking a puff from his joint.

Rey’s mouth dropped, staring at her brother as he smoked. “What the hell are you doing?” Rey stomped towards him.

“I'm smoking.”

“I can see that.” She grabbed the joint from his lips taking a sniff of it. Her eyes widened. “This is weed?”

“Yeah”

She tossed the joint out the window. “Marijuana is illegal, Ben! It’s also bad for you!”

Ben groaned, closing his blood shot eyes. “You sound like mom.”

“Do mom and dad even know?”

“Yeah, why do you think I got kicked out of boarding school.”

“You were kicked out?”

Ben finally sat up. “I see, so mom didn’t tell you.” 

Rey blushed in embarrassment. “I thought you were getting sent home for good behavior?”

Ben just laughed. “Rey, Rey you poor innocent little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl anymore Ben!”

Ben smiled, cupping Rey’s cheek forcing her to look at him.

Rey felt her face heat up when Ben’s thumb caressed her cheek, his nose brushing her neck slightly. 

Ben sighed, pulling away from her. “I guess you’re not anymore. When did you grow up on me?”

“You’ve been gone for over two years, Ben; of course I’m going to grow up on you.”

He sighed. “Leia is probably wondering where we are at. We better go.”

“Okay,” Rey was about to exit.

“Oh- Rey.”

“Yes, Ben?”

“It’s Kylo Ren now.”

Rey raised a brow, watching her brother walk down the stairs. “Kylo?”

That summer a lot of things changed for Rey. Her once sweet brother was now replaced with someone going by Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey’s nose twitched the awful smell of paint hitting her nose when she went by her brother’s room. What was Ben doing? She opened the door to find him painting his old NASA room. The once blue walls covered with planets and stars were being replaced with pure black. Not wanting to deal with it she just rolled her eyes walking down stairs to find her mother washing the dishes.

“What’s he doing up there? It smells awful.”

“Painting his room.”

Leia turned her head staring at her daughter. “Why?”

“I have no idea? Mom what happened to Ben? Why is he like this?”

Leia forced a smile. “Rey you got to remember it's difficult being an Alpha at that age. You’re too young to mate, but your ruts are ten times worse.”

Rey couldn’t help, but blush at the word rut.

Don’t worry darling, he’s just going through a phase. He’ll grow out of it.”

Rey frowned sinking into her chair mumbling to herself.

Rey giggled splashing Rose in the face.

“Cheater,” Rose laughed splashing right back at her.

Rey smiled climbing out of the pool watching her two best friends have a water fight, Rose and Finn. She met Finn shortly after Ben left for boarding school. Ben leaving really made her lonely, but meeting Finn and his brotherly charm helped her with the loneliness. She just met Rose last year. She was the new girl in there middle school she ended up sitting with her in their science class and well the hit it off. Unlike Finn and her she was a beta, but Rey smiled watching as Finn tickled Rose. After two weeks of being friends Rey decided to introduce Rose to Finn and well they hit it off quite well too, so well that two months later they were dating. Rey admit she was a little jealous of the happy couple at first, but she was happy for them. They were her best friends after all.

Rey grabbed a cup pouring herself a glass of lemonade. She was going to take a seat when she crashed into something solid. She looked up. “Ben.”

Ben frowned, “its Kylo.”

Rey just glared at him. “Will you stop with this Kylo stuff? You’re not Kylo you’re Ben Solo my brother.”

Kylo turned his head staring at the pool. “Who are those two?” His left eye twitched.

“Finn and Rose, they’re my friends.” Before she could break free from his grip, his grip on her only tightened. “Let go of me Ben.”

Ben gritted his teeth his eyes taking in her form. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“A swimsuit.”

“It’s a fucking bikini! You’re not allowed to show this much skin.”

Rey glared at him finally breaking free from his grip. “I can wear and show as much skin as I want!”

“I forbid it.”

“You’re not the boss of me anymore Ben! I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m almost 15.” Rey eyes widened when Ben clenched his fist punishing the nearest object that happened to be a tree.

He clenched his throbbing fist stomping back inside.

“What was that all about and who was that?” Finn asked.

“That was my brother. He was just being an asshole.”

“Wait that was your brother?”

“Yep,” She said climbing back into the pool.

“The sweet loving brother you always talk about?” Rose asked in disbelief

“That’s him.”

“What happened to him?”

Rey sighed grabbing the beach ball. “I have no idea, but enough about him. Let’s just play.”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn said eagerly.

Rey sighed running a towel through her wet locks on her way to the bathroom when the sound of glass shattering caught her attention. “Ben!” She pushed the bedroom door open to find a broken picture frame of their family. She ran inside falling to her knees picking up the picture. “What is wrong with you?”

Ben clenched his bleeding fist.

Rey sat up glaring at him. “What the hell is wrong with you!” She walked towards him poking his chest. “Ever since you’ve gotten home all you’ve been is a pain in the ass. First treating mom and dad like crap, you don’t even go to your own party! A party that I planned and took forever to set up for you, you ignore everyone, you smoked weed, you boss me around, and when you don’t get what you want you have a tantrum like a five year old! Why are you like this? Why are you so hurtful? Why do you do this to mom and dad?”

Rey sighed cupping his cheek. “We love you Ben and it hurts us seeing you like this. We’re family.”

Kylo clenched his teeth pushing Rey’s hand off his cheek. “You don’t get it, do you?

“What do you mean?”

“I hate Han and Leia.”

Rey gasped

“I hate this family. I hate….” He gritted his teeth

Rey lip trembled. “If you hate this family, then I guess you hate me too.”

Ben’s eyes widened turning to face Rey. “Rey I…”

Rey ran out of the room, trying to hide her tears. She plopped onto her bed sobbing as she clung to her rabbit. “I hate you Ben, I hate you.” But she knew that was far from the truth. She knew she didn’t really mean it.


	3. Quality Time

Rey jumped hearing the sound of something breaking, sounds of yelling hitting her ear. She sighed plopping down onto the couch turning on the TV to muffle the sound of her father and Ben yelling again. This was the third time this week. Would this ever stop? She bit her lip remembering what happened. It been a week since Ben said she hated her and this family and they haven’t spoken since. She placed a hand on her aching chest. Why couldn’t things go back the way they use to be? 

Ben playing tag with her, chasing her around the house as things broke behind them. Finally catching her and pinning her on the nearest surface. Sometimes a wall, a couch, a bed, or the floor and tickling her until she can’t breathe, not stopping until she surrenders.

Rey stood up walking towards the kitchen, but froze to find Ben kneeling on the ground picking up the vase he probably broke. He looked up at her with a sad pleading look on his face. Rey opened her mouth about ready to say something, but quickly shut it walking away from him. 

Leia sighed pulling the curlers out of her hair. “Rey I want you do to me a favor.” 

“What is it mom.” She asked 

“Well your father and I are going out tonight and you’re going to the carnival. Well can you take Ben.” 

“But, why?” 

“We don’t want him to be alone. We don’t know what he will do.” 

Rey sighed “Fine.” 

Rey sighed looking up at Ben as they just stood there looking at the tents, booths, and rides. “So um what do you want to do?” she asked

Ben slouched putting his hands in his pocket. “It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Rey sighed again. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

Rey let out a moan taking a bite of her cotton candy. She licked the extra off her face smiling. She looked up noticing Ben as eyed her, his throat bobbling. She raised an eyebrow. Did he want her cotton candy? “Do you want some Ben?” 

Ben averted his eyes away from her. “I don’t like sweets.” 

“Suit yourself.” She said biting into the candy. She eyed her sticky fingers about ready to lick them, until Ben hand shooting up stopping her. “Ben?” She questioned letting out a gasp her face heating up when Ben placed her hand against his lips his tongue darting out licking the sticky candy off her fingers, His eyes closing and groaning. She whimpered her legs starting to feel weak. “Ben” 

Ben’s eyes shot open pulling her hand away from his lips. Grumbling as he walked away from her. 

“Hey!” She followed after him. “Where are you going? Mom said to stay together.” 

“I don’t want to be here.” 

“Well I didn’t want you to come.” She glared at him taking a seat on the bench. “You’re no fun Ben.” 

Ben groaned running a hand through his hair in frustration walking away from her. 

Rey groaned sinking into the bench; he’d been gone for almost ten minutes. Why did her mother force her to take Ben? She kept asking herself. She was about ready to stand and look for him when Ben showed up. “Ben?” 

“Here.” he forced a stuffed bear into her arms. 

Rey just stood there confused at first. “Is this for me?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes.” 

Rey felt her face turn slightly pink. “Did you win this for me?” 

“Don’t make this a big deal. I was just bored so I played one of those stupid carnival games and just happened to win it.” 

Rey smiled rubbing her face against her new teddy. She knew that was a lie. The teddy was quite big. Ben had to be trying to play to win it. “Thank you Ben.” 

“I told you not to make a big deal about of it.” 

Rey just giggled taking his hand dragging him behind her back. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Bumper cars, I want to see if I can finally beat you.” 

“You will never beat me.” 

Ben smirked getting out the car. “3 out of 0.” 

“Best out of four.” Rey asked. 

“No chance kiddo.” He chuckled ruffling up her hair. 

Rey stood there shocked hearing her brother laugh, well chuckle for the first time since he’s been home. She was kicked out of her shock when she felt Ben ruffle her head. “Hey!” She pushed his hand away. “Don’t mess up my hair.” 

That just made him laugh anymore. “What happened to the kid who use to not care about her hair or looks?” 

Rey smirked poking his chest. “She became a teenager. Come on let’s go to the house of mirrors.” 

Rey burst out laughing staring at Ben’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Oh you think that’s funny.” 

“Yes.” She eyed the fat body and small head of Ben in the mirror. 

“Well you’re not so flattering yourself.” He motioned to the mirror of the big head and small body of Rey. 

Rey just stuck her tongue out at him playfully. 

Rey stared in awe through the Ferris wheel window. Seeing all the bright lights from all the rides and from the moon. “It’s beautiful Ben.” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

Rey turned her head staring at her brother. “What?” 

Ben blushed looking at the ground as he twiddled his thumbs. “I don’t hate you, Rey.” 

Rey smiled touching Ben’s hand. “I don’t hate you ether.” 

Ben sighed. “You should.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind…” 

Rey smiled cuddling in her bed holding her new teddy bear. She actually had fun with Ben today. Ben said he was no longer Ben Solo, but today proved that he was still in there, maybe with some time and help on her part he’ll finally be back to normal. It made her even happier knowing the Ben was going to the same high school as her and they would be starting tomorrow. She sat up remembering she forgot to say thank you for the present. She knew she had to tell him now, or she would forget. She crawled out of bed and started walking towards Ben’s room. 

Rey was about to knock, but the sounds of groaning stopped her. They sounded painful? Was Ben having a nightmare? She slowly pushed the door open her face becoming a face of horror. 

Ben groaned stroking his aching cock faster, droplets of precum sliding down the tip. “Rey…” He moaned. 

Rey eyes widened dropping her stuffed animal out of her hands. She blushed; she couldn’t help herself but stare at the pulsing cock in his hands. She never seen a penis before and he was huge. Rey gasped realizing what she thought, hurrying and averting her eyes. 

A sound of a gasp stopped his movements. He opened his eyes locking eyes with his… Ben turned white as a sheet. “Rey?” 

Rey blushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.” She ran out. 

“Rey wait!” 

Rey blushed hiding her face in her hands as she sunk to the floor. He was…. She couldn’t even bring herself to think the word. Her eyes widened the realization clicking in. He said my name?


	4. Birthday

Rey walked down the stairs a blush planted onto her face, memories of the night before haunting her. This couldn’t have been real; it had to be a dream. She kept telling herself. Rey felt herself go stiff when she walked into the kitchen to find Ben already there eating toast. She turned even redder when their eyes locked. She clenched her knee length skirt nervously feeling a warm sensation go through her body. 

“Rey, I’m glad you’re a wake. Oh and happy 15th birthday sweetie.” 

“Thanks mom” 

Leia poured herself a cup of coffee. “Your father has to be in the shop and I have a meeting, so Ben is going to drive to school.” 

Rey bit her lip taking a seat as far from Ben as possible. 

“Ben” 

“Yeah?” 

Leia smiled. “You’re taking the falcon.” 

Rey dropped her spoon and Ben dropped his toast, Dad’s falcon, the Dodge Charger from 68? Dad never lets anyone drive that car. 

Ben opened his mouth about ready to speak, but the sound of yelling stopped him. 

“No way he driving my baby!” 

“Han.” 

“Leia I refuse!” 

“Han, it’s Ben’s last year of high school. Besides I think he’s responsible enough...” 

“No, not after what happened last…” 

“Han!” Leia warned. 

Ben just sighed pushing his plate aside, standing up from his chair. “Rey and I will just ride our bikes there.” Ben then looked at Han. “Don’t worry dad. I would never touch your previous baby.” Ben glared at him walking out of the room. 

“See what you did now!” Leia growled at Han. 

“Me? Leia you know he can’t take my car. Remember last time.” 

“What happened last time?” Rey finally spoke. 

Leia and Han both froze forgetting that she was still there. “Nothing…” Leia smiled. “Finish getting ready sweetie. Ben will take care of you.” 

The whole bike ride to school was silent. No one spoke a word until Ben finally did, when they entered the building. 

“This is a map of the school.” He placed a map into her arms. “Cafeteria is just to your right. Office and auditorium are right next to each other; gym is just down the hall. Classes starting in the 100s are on first floor, classes in the 200s are upstairs.” 

“Wait where are you going?” Rey asked watching her big brother start to walk off. 

“I showed you around. You’re good to go.” 

“But,” 

“I have things to do.” 

Rey frowned watching Ben leave. Maybe it was better that he was distant. She didn’t want to talk or acknowledge what happened yesterday. A small tint of a blush hitting her cheeks, but she hurried and shook the thoughts away. Rey took a deep breath looking at her schedule. She smiled; it shouldn’t be too bad most of her classes were on the first floor. They shouldn’t take too long to find. 

Rey groaned taking a seat and sinking into the chair. She was dang wrong. It took her 5 minutes just to find this class. How long would it take her to find the other ones? 

“You okay.” a small girl with blonde hair in twin buns said as she took a seat next to Rey. 

“I’m fine. I’m just having a hard time figuring out all my classes.” 

“Can I take a look maybe I can help.” 

Rey handed her schedule to her. 

“Wow” 

“What is it?” Rey asked. 

“We have 5 classes together.” 

“Really?” 

“I can easily show you where those ones are. Are you a freshman?” 

“Yes, how about you?” 

“I’m a junior this year. Oh excuse me I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Kaydel Connix.” 

Rey smiled reaching her hand out. “I’m Rey Solo.” 

Kaydel smiled taking Rey’s hand and shaking it. “It’s an honor. I hope we can be friends.” 

“Me too.” 

Rey took a bite of her sandwich listening as Rose talked. 

“I still can’t believe we only have one class together and it’s the last class of the day.” Rose groaned stabbing her chicken with her fork.

“Yeah it sucks. Do you have any classes with Finn?” Rey asked. 

Rose pouted. “Just two.” 

“That’s better than me. I have none with Finn.” 

“Do you have any classes with your brother?” 

“I’m not sure? I didn’t get a chance to ask him.” 

“Oh I got something for you.” Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a fluff pen, a notebook with flowers on it, and a cupcake. “I know it’s not much, but happy 15th birthday Rey.” 

“No, it perfect Rose.” Rey grabbed her new notebook holding it tightly. “Thank you.” 

“Has Ben got you anything yet?” 

“No not yet. It feels kind of strange to have your birthday the day school starts those.” 

“I bet, but whatever he gets you, better be good.” 

After lunch Rey headed to PE to find Ben running around the gym in a tight shirt and shorts. Rey couldn’t help, but stare at awe at the way he ran. His tight legs muscles flexing with every move he made, his tight shirt showing off his pecs. 

Ben finally stopped, walking to towards the wall where his bottle was. His eyes locked with hers, taking in the sight of her tank top and girl shorts. 

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat walking towards him. “Do you have PE too?” 

“Yes, but we have two different teachers. I have Madine, the guy’s gym teacher while you have Miss Erso, the girl’s teacher.” 

“Oh” Rey couldn’t help, but frown a little. 

Ben tilts her chin making her look at him. “Don’t give me that look.” 

“What look?” 

Ben just sighed. “Let me see your schedule.” 

Rey nodded giving him the paper. 

“We have one class together besides this one.” 

Rey’s face lit up, “which class?” 

“English.” 

During English Rey sat with Rose and Ben sat across from her. He stayed quiet the whole time not saying a word to her. 

During the bike ride home Ben took a wrong turn. Rey panicked. “Ben what are you doing?” 

Ben just smirked. 

She continued following him until they came to a park. She got off her bike to find a panic table full of delicious food and presents. There sitting at the table was Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and Uncle Lando. She stared in awe walking towards the table. 

“Happy birthday sweet girl,” Leia said hugging her. 

Rey cried tears of joy hugging all her family members. 

Rey eyes bugged out opening her last gift to find 500 dollars. 

“Happy birthday kid,” Lando said drinking from his beer. 

Rey reached for the money, but Leia snatched it. “That is for College.” 

Rey pouted. “No fair!” 

“Okay who’s ready for cake.” Luke said with a knife in hand. 

Rey looked around noticing Ben wasn’t around. She stood walking away from the party towards the trees. Rey finally found Ben hiding behind some trees. 

“How did you find me?” Ben grumbled. 

“You use to hide here all the time when you were upset.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Came to the party, it’s not the same without you.” 

“I’m not going to party where I’m clearly unwanted.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course you’re wanted.” 

“No I’m not. After what happened nobody does.” 

“I want you.” 

Ben eyes widened as he stared up at Rey. 

“If you change your mind we’ll be at the picnic table.” Rey was about ready to go, but stopped to find a small wrapped box in her hands. She looked down at it. 

Ben blushed averting his eyes. “You’re not allowed to open it until after I’m asleep.” 

Rey nodded walking off. 

Rey looked at the clock on her nightstand it read 10:42 pm. That should be long enough. She grabbed the small box and started unwrapping it. She opened the lid and gasped to find pearl earrings. How did Ben get pearl earrings? She wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post today, but it's Adam's birthday. Happy birthday Adam Driver, us reylos love you. 
> 
> For those fans who are disappointed that they didn't talk about what happened don't worry it will be next chapter. ;) wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw chapter. So heed my warning.

Rey walked towards the bathroom hearing moaning coming from Ben’s room again. She blushed and hurried and ran into the bathroom. She sighed running a hand through her locks. She still couldn’t get it out of her head. It haunted her mind and dreams, the sight of his cock in his hands, his moans, and him saying her name. Why did he say her name she wondered? She should have felt disgust that her brother moaned her name, but she wasn’t if anything every time she thought about she would feel a warm sensation between her legs and a throbbing in her neck. What was going on? 

Rey opened her box smiling as she stared at her new earrings. She still couldn’t believe that Ben got her earrings, not just any, pearls. She pulled them out of the box putting them on. 

She walked down the stairs to find Han and Ben at it again, Han yelling at Ben and Ben yelling right back. She couldn’t help, but wonder what they were fighting over this time. 

Rey chained up her bike walking inside the school looking for Ben. He had to leave early this morning saying he had to study. It’s been a few days since her birthday and Ben was acting stranger with each day, avoiding her, sneaking out, leaving for school early. Rey jumped feeling someone touch her shoulder. She turned around smiling and hugged Finn. “Finn, I missed you.” 

Finn smiled pulling Rey closer. “I missed you too.” He then pulled away, handing her a present. “I know it’s late.” 

She smiled opening it to find a bead necklace. “Did you make this?” 

“Yeah.” 

Rey pulled Finn into another hug. “I love it. Thank you.” 

Finn pulled away his nose twitching. 

“Is something wrong?” Rey questioned. 

“It’s nothing, probably my imagination.” 

“Oh my god they’re gorgeous.” Rose squealed staring at Rey’s earrings. “I wish Finn would get me something that nice.” 

“They’re nice, but…” 

“What is it?” 

“Why would be give me pearl earrings? They’re so expensive.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“And where did he get them?” 

“I don’t know Rey, but maybe you shouldn’t worry it’s just a present.” 

Rey threw her pencil back onto the table. She ran a hand through her locks walking back and forth from the room. “Ben why do you do this?” 

“I don’t know.” He said leaning back against the chair. 

Rey glared at him hoping that the chair would fall. Why did her teacher ask her to tutor him? “It doesn’t make sense. Why are you failing? You’ve always been smarter than me and English as always been your best subject.” 

“I don’t know maybe I’ve changed since you last seen me.” 

Rey glared at him. “No you haven’t changed you’re just lazy. If you stopped just sitting in your room listening to music and stopped mas…” Rey shut her mouth her face turning red realizing what she was going to say. 

“Stop what?” Ben stood up walking towards her. 

Rey slowly backed away, but Ben kept walking towards her. 

“Stop what Rey?” 

Rey gasped feeling her back hit the front of her teacher’s desk. Ben placed his hands on the desk pinning her in place. 

“Say it.” 

Rey bit her lip avoiding eye contact. 

“Are you ashamed of me? Are you disgusted? Knowing your brother masturbates thinking about you.” 

Rey’s eyes widened feeling Ben’s hand push her skirt up. She reached for his hand trying to stop him, but his free hand grabbed her. He pushed her onto the desk pinning her hands above her head. 

“Or are you ashamed of yourself, because you liked it.” 

Rey gasped feeling Ben press his covered crotch against her leg. She squirmed trying to break free from his grasp. 

“Do you feel that?” He placed his lips against her burning neck licking a certain part of her neck. 

Rey blushed feeling his hardness and nodded. “That’s what you do to me.” He groaned brushing his pants against her panties finding her soaking wet. “You have no idea how much I’ve masturbated to you since I’ve been home.” He groaned rubbing himself against her. “You like torturing your brother?” 

“No.” She said trying not to moan. 

“You’re such a bad liar. Naughty girls lie and should be punished.” Ben growled his teeth grazing her neck. The sight of a necklace stopped him in his tracks. “Who gave these to you?” He growled as he touched the beads. 

“Finn,” Rey whimpered feeling herself shake with fear and something else. She gasped noticing his eyes becoming darker with anger. 

“Get, rid of them.” 

“But,” 

“It doesn’t go with your earrings.” His teeth tugged on her ear. “You’re only allowed to wear what I get you, not Finn” He growled again. “Or any other man.” 

“Wait are you jealous?” 

“No,” Ben groaned his fingers playing with the elastic of her panties. “I should push these cute little things down and fuck you. You’re just lucky that your big brother has self-control.” 

Rey whimpered feeling his hardness push and rub against her. Her insides ached and yearn for something, but what. 

“Fuck Rey, I’m so clo…” The sound of the door clicking caused them to pull away. Ben hurried and took a seat at his desk using it to hide his hardness. 

Mr. Abrams walked in frowning. “Are you okay Miss Solo,” noticing her red face and her shaky trembling legs. 

Rey bit her lip trying to hold back her tears as she ran out of the room. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Abrams asked. 

“I have no idea.” Ben smiled noticing the wet spot on his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was going to update sooner, but I had a emotional breakdown on Friday and ended up quitting my job. It's been a crazy few days.

Rey hid her face into her pillow. Her insides still yearning for something she didn’t quite understand. What was happening? Why did Ben do that to her? Why did she want more? The sound of yelling and glass breaking shook her out of her thoughts. She got off her bed walking towards the sound. 

“Fuck,” Ben cursed looking through the kitchen medicine cabinet. “Where is it?” 

“Ben?” His body went ragged his breathing becoming heavy at the sound of her voice. 

“Leave.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Ben turned around his body covered in sweat. 

Rey panicked walking towards him placing a tender hand on his forehead. “Oh my god you’re burning up we need to get you some…” 

“Leave,” he pleaded. 

“I’m not leaving.” 

Rey yelped feeling Ben push her against the counter-top pinning her in place. “Ben what are you…” She was silenced when she felt a warm tongue on her neck licking a certain spot. 

“Rey,” he groaned placing his shaky hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. 

Rey whimpered her body shaky, a warm feeling going through her insides. “Ben.” 

Ben eyes widened pushing himself away from her. “Go, now.” 

“Ben, please tell me what’s wrong? I can help you.” 

Ben laughed, “You can’t help me.” 

“Yes I…” 

“I said leave!” 

“Ben?” 

“Now!” He screamed, throwing a glass cup on the ground causing it to shatter. 

Rey’s lip trembled fresh tears sliding down her face. She nodded running out the front door towards Rose’s place. 

 

…………..

 

“I don’t get it Rose,” Rey sobbed. “Why is he so mean to me?” 

Rose rolled her eyes handing Rey a glass of water in hopes to calm her down. “I don’t know? Your brother has some serious issues.” 

That only made her sobs harder. 

“Calm down, Rey maybe we can figure out what’s wrong with him together. Now tell me what was he like?” 

“Well he was angry, also major mood swings, he would be nice one moment then mean the next.” 

“Anything else?” Rose asked. 

Rey blushed at the thought of what happened earlier, but she couldn’t tell that to Rose. “He had a fever.” 

“Hm, he could be sick or he might be going into rut.” 

 

Rey dropped her glass of water spilling water all over the carpet. She just stood there shocked. “It can’t be, he can’t be going into rut.” She kept telling herself, but she knew she was just lying to herself. Her brother was going into rut. 

…………

Rey pushed a lock of hair behind her ear the cool wind trying to blow her hair out of place. She clenched her books walking towards the school portables. “You know you can come home now.” She turned her heading glaring. 

“Smoking on school property now I see.” 

Ben sighed pulling his cigarette out of his mouth. “It’s just a cigarette Rey not weed.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s still wrong. Now if you excuse me I have a class to get to.” 

Ben hand shot up grabbing Rey’s hand. 

“Let go.” 

“No.” 

Rey glared at him. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to come home. It’s been three days Rey. Dealing with Han and Leia is hell.” 

Rey finally broke from his grip. “Why should I. You said leave.” 

Ben groaned running a hand through his locks. “Rey I didn’t mean it. I…” He looked away a small blush forming on his cheeks. “I wasn’t myself.” 

“Wasn’t yourself?” Rey laughed. “Stop lying to me Ben. I’m not some little girl anymore.” 

Ben’s throat bobbed. “What do you mean?” 

Rey groaned rolling her eyes at him. “God, you’re going to make me say it. Ben I know you went into rut.” 

“Rey I…” 

“You should have told me what was going on. I could of helped you, I could of went to the pharmacy and got you some more rut pills.” 

“You couldn’t have helped me.” 

“Try me.” 

Ben sighed. “The only way you could have helped me is let me fuck you.” 

Rey eyes went as wide as dinner plates her mouth hanging open. 

“Do you want that?” 

Rey shook her head in a panic. 

“Then you couldn’t have. Come home Rey it’s boring without you.” 

Rey sat in a daze sitting in her math class. Why was this so complicated? Things just didn’t add up? Why was Ben acting like this? Why would he want to fuck her? She was his sister, it was wrong? Rey felt her face heat up. She should of felt disgusted at Ben’s words, but she wasn’t and it frightened her. Rey laughed to herself. It was his rut. Yeah it was his rut, that’s why he was acting like this. He didn’t want to fuck her, he was just going into Rut and she just happened to be there. 

After school Rey and Rose decided to go to a coffee shop, still not ready to go home and face Ben. She walked towards the countertop holding her cup of coffee. “Excuse me you gave me the wrong order. I asked for extra sugar.” 

 

“I’m so…” The man with curly black hair turned around to face her, freezing in place. “Rey?” 

“Do I know you?” 

He smiled sheepishly “Not really. I was friends with your brother before he was sent to boarding school. He would talk about you all the time.” 

“Really?” Rey asked 

“Yeah, hey I get off work in ten minutes. Maybe you and I can talk.” 

“Sure I would love to, um?” 

“Poe.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Poe.” 

……………

Rey smiled, walking towards her house door. 

“Thank you for the chat Poe. I really had a good time.” 

“I as well Miss Rey.” He lifted her hand kissing it. 

 

Rey blushed pulling her hand away. “I better go those. Mom and dad are probably waiting up for me.” 

“Wait.” 

Rey turned her head. “Yes.” 

“Do you think we could do it again?” 

“I would love too.” 

Rey opened the door finding Ben sitting on the stairs. He stood up. “It’s about damn time you got home.” 

“Where are mom and dad?” 

“Out, where have you been?” 

“I was hanging out with one of your friends?” 

Ben’s body went stiff. “Who?” 

“Poe” 

“Poe?” Ben growled. “He’s not my friend.” 

“Really, he sure talked like you two were friends.” 

Ben clenched his fist. “He’s not my friend. Rey for your sake don’t go anywhere near him.” 

“Why, not.” 

“He’s not a good person. I don’t want you anywhere near him.” 

Rey glared at him. “You’re just saying that because you don’t like the idea of your sister hanging with one of your old friends. You’re not the boss of me Ben.” 

Ben grabbed Rey pinning her to the door. “I’m your brother I have every right to tell you what to do.” 

Rey squirmed trying to break from his grip. “I can do I want and I can hang out with Poe all I want.” 

“No, you belong to me Rey; no one else can have you.” 

Rey’s eyes widened as Ben’s words. 

Ben eyes widened also, realizing what he said he pulled away from her. “Rey.” 

Rey bit her lip pushing her brother aside running up the stairs. 

“Rey!” 

“I belong to no one Ben, especially you!”


	7. Chapter 7

Leia smiled watching her daughter walk through the door. “How was your date?” 

“Mom it wasn’t a date.” 

“Are you sure? This is the third time you’ve seen him this week.” 

Rey just smiled rolling her eyes at her mother. She walked up the stairs finding herself at Ben’s door. She pushed his door open finding him on his bed reading. She walked towards him. “Waited up for me, I see.” 

“Wait up for you? Don’t make me laugh. I don’t care what you do in your spare time. I’ve just been sitting here reading a good book.” 

Rey felt her anger start to boil, but stopped herself smirking as she eyed his book. “I’m glad to know that you trust me.” She could tell her words threw him off. Like he was hoping to get her mad, but got the opposite. “Well I’m off to bed.” She said as she walked out of his room. “Oh, by the way.” Rey poked her head through the door. “You’re holding the book upside down.” 

Ben eyes widened staring at his book. 

Rey giggled hearing her brother swear and throwing the book while she walked towards her room. 

 

……………….

 

Rey sighed watching Poe as he drank from his coffee cup while working on the computer. 

“Rey, I’m sorry I’m no fun. I have college finals this week.” 

“It’s fine.” She said drinking from her cup. 

“So how’s Ben?” Poe finally asked. 

Rey felt her anger start to boil slightly. Why did he always want to talk about Ben? “He’s nothing, but an asshole.” 

“What?” Poe said placing his cup down. “What are you talking about? Ben as always been a good kid.” 

Rey just laughed. “Ever since he’s been back from boarding school he’s been nothing, but an asshole.” Rey eyed Poe noticing he looked sad and slightly guilty, like he knew something. “Wait you know something don’t you? Please tell me Poe. I need to know why my brother is like this.” 

Poe sighed. “I’m surprise you don’t know. It was all over the news.” 

“What happened?” 

“Your brother broke into your Uncle’s repair shop and stole your father’s car. Ended up wrecking it, cops found him and he got off with a warning, but your parents were so disappointed that they sent him away to boarding school.” 

…………. 

Rey opened the door to find Ben waiting for her. 

“Rose and Finn called. They wanted to hang out with you, but we were off with your new boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Don’t you think you’re spending too much time with Poe. Rose and Finn are starting to feel left out.” 

“Why would they care? They’re too busy making googly eyes at each other that they don’t even notice me.” 

Ben raised a brow at Rey words. He walked towards her cupping her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” He asked looking deep into her eyes. 

Rey pushed his hands away. “Nothing,” She said walking up the stairs. 

“That is nothing?” He said as he followed her. 

“Just leave me alone?” 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on?” 

Rey groaned turning around to glare at Ben. “Why didn’t you tell me you broke into Uncle’s shop, stealing dad’s car.” 

“Who told you that?” 

“Poe.” 

“You shouldn’t believe everything he tells you.” 

“What, are you saying what he told me wasn’t true?” 

“No, it’s true alright, but he didn’t tell you everything.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Rey, really think about it. I was 15 with no car or license. Uncle’s shop was over 15 miles away.” 

Rey raised a brow. She never thought of it that way. “Then how did you get there?” 

“Poe, who else.” 

Rey eyes widened. “Liar.” 

“Rey you know I’ve never lied to you.”

Rey felt her body start to tremble. 

“I was just a 15 year old boy hanging out with Poe and his friends. Not realizing what they were going to do. After the alarm went off they ran leaving me behind. I panicked and got into dads car driving off. I only lasted 2 minutes before crashing into a tree.” 

“Ben, I…” 

“You’re just like mom and dad. Not believing me when I told them the truth.”

“Ben,” She gave him a look of pain and sadness.

“What, are you going to send me away too?” 

“Wait, Ben. I’m sorry.” She called out to him watching as he walked away. Things were starting to make sense now. 

………… 

Rey sighed hearing the house door knock for the 20th time in the last 10 minutes. 

“Rey, come on. I know you’re there.” 

Rey grumbled standing up from the couch to answer the door. 

“Rey, why didn’t you show up for our date?” 

“First of all Poe, it wasn’t a date and you lied to me. Ben told me everything.” 

“Rey, I wanted to tell you, but.” 

“You left my brother! Why did you even agree to start hanging out with me? Was it because I was Ben’s sister?” 

“No” 

Rey folded her arms giving him the look. 

“Okay, fine, yes it started out like that. I felt guilty for what I did to your brother and I wanted to make amends so I figured I could with your help, but I did like hanging out with you Rey. You’re smart, pretty, and funny.” 

 

“What’s all that racket?” Ben said walking down the stairs to freeze. 

“Ben?” 

Ben gritted his teeth staring at Poe. “Bastard, Rey you can do whatever you want, but keep this man away from me.” He started walking back up the stairs. 

“Wait, Ben please.” 

Ben turned around glaring at him. 

“I want to apologize Ben. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Apology not accepted.” 

“Please, Ben.” 

Ben groaned walking back down the stairs, towards Poe. 

“Fine, but only on two conditions.” 

“Okay.” 

“First apologize to Rey for lying.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry Rey.” 

“Second,” he turned to Rey. He got next to Poe and whispered something so Rey wouldn’t hear him. “Understand.” 

Poe nodded. 

“Good.” Ben walked back up the stairs leaving Poe and Rey alone. 

“So, um” Poe said stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Are we good?” 

Rey nodded. 

“Thank god. We can still make it to a showing if we hurry fast.” 

“Not, so fast Poe. Yes I forgive you for lying, but I can’t forgive you for screwing my brother over even if it happened in the past. He’s my brother, my family. I like you Poe, but I….” 

Poe smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. “I understand.” 

……………

“So, you’re not going with Poe?” Ben said as he looked through his bedroom window watching Poe get into his car. 

Rey smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. “We decided to just stay friends.” 

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“I did it for myself. I don’t want to be with someone who lied to me.” Rey smiled. “Besides he screwed my big brother over and that’s something I can never forgive.” Rey closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Ben from behind resting her head on his shoulder. “Family always comes first.” 

“Rey.” 

“Yes?” Rey hummed rubbing her face into his shoulder and neck. He smelled so good. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” she said not completely understanding what he really met.


	8. Secret

Ben smiled, brushing Rey’s locks out of her sleeping face. Watching as her chest rose up and down she clung to his arm. It’s been sometime since Rey slept in the same bed as him. Last time was the day before he had to leaving for boarding school. She was only 13 at the time her body barely starting to develop, but now. He eyed her body up and down. Her once little girl body was now replaced of a young woman’s. 

“I love you,” Rey mumbled into her sleep rubbing her face into his neck taking in his scent. 

Ben went stiff trying to muffle a groan at the feeling of her rubbing his neck. He slowly pushed her away from his neck, trying to control his breathing. He was happy she said she loved him, but he knew it wasn’t the kind of love he felt for her, but it still felt good hearing her say it. 

When did he realize he loved her? He thought about it for a moment. I had to be the time when he was ten and broke his leg during the summer. Instead of going out and playing with the other kids she stayed inside playing goldfish with him because she didn’t want him to be lonely, but in all honesty he’s loved her, his whole life the very moment she came into his life all those years ago. 

…………… 

“Batman.” Ben said as he held his joker and batman action figure. “You’ll never…” Ben sighed placing his action figures down. What was the point of playing if you didn’t have a friend to play with. None of the other kids liked him and he didn’t have a brother or sister to play with. That’s when an idea hit him. His 6th birthday was just in a few weeks and he knew just what to ask. 

Leia smiled placing Ben’s meal right in front of him. “How’s my little birthday boy today.” 

“Good.” Ben smiled taking a bite of his waffles. 

“So what do you want? Your mother and I are taking you to the store and you can choose whatever you want.” 

“A brother.” Ben gleamed.

Han and Leia froze. “Wouldn’t you want a new action figure or a remote controlled car instead?” 

“No, I just want a baby brother. Which store sells brothers?” 

“Ben, that’s not how it works. You can’t buy brothers. Mommy’s and daddy’s make baby brothers and it takes months.” 

“Okay, then make me one.” 

Han and Leia looked at each other not sure what to do.

A few weeks later. 

Ben held his action figure playing cops and robbers, when the front door opened. 

“Ben, come here we got a surprise for you.” 

Ben smiled running to his mother and father to automatically freeze staring at what looked like a three year old who was sucking their thumb. 

“Ben,” Leia smiled. “This is your new sister Rey.” 

Ben felt his blood start to boil. “I wanted a brother not a sister! You told me it took months to get a brother! You said you can’t buy them! Why do I have a sister?” 

Han sighed getting on his knees placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Ben your mother and I can’t have any more children.” 

“Then how did I get a sister?” 

“There’s a thing called adoption. Sometimes mommies and daddies can’t take care of their children so they send them to an orphanage so other mommies and daddies can have them and take care of them.” 

“But, why a sister.” 

Leia smiled also getting on her knees. “They didn’t have any brothers close to your age.” 

Ben pouted. 

“Don’t worry Ben. Rey will be a good sister to you, we know it. Here why don’t you hold her.” 

“But, I don’t…” Before he could finish protesting Leia placed Rey into his lap. “Hey,” he glared at the toddler in his lap which caused her to let out a giggle. 

…………..

 

“Go Rey!” Ben yelled as he watched her little four year old legs running to home base. Having a sister ended up being perfect. When he first got her he wasn’t too happy. He was expecting her to be all girly, wanting to play princesses, but she was quite the opposite. She loved sports and getting dirty. “Good job Rey!” Ben said as he ran to her pulling her into a hug. They both laughed as they held hands their clothes covered in mud as they walked home.

“Ben.” Leia walked towards them with a stern look on her face. “Rey,” She got on her knees licking her finger rubbing Rey’s dirty cheek. “Why, do you do this? I already gave you a bath today.” 

Rey just smiled. 

Leia sighed. “Now you’re going to need another bath.” 

Rey eyes widened in horror, she tried to run, but Leia grabbed her carrying her up the stairs. 

“I don’t want another bath mommy.” 

“Too bad.” 

Ben chuckled, “yeah too bad.” 

Leia glared at Ben, “you two Ben.” 

“Oh, come on.” 

“Why, do I have to give Rey a bath! I’m a boy mom.” 

Leia grumbled walking out of the bathroom. “It’s because it’s almost her bedtime and I can’t bathe your sister, so you have too. I have a speech to prepare.” 

Ben grumbled as he grabbed a cup feeling it full of water and pouring in over Rey’s head. 

Rey giggled splashing Ben in the face. 

“Hey!” 

Rey laughed sticking her tongue out. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” 

“Ben, how is…” Leia screamed finding the bathroom covered in water and soap and Ben in the tub with Rey, his clothes soaking wet. 

“She started it.” He said pointing to Rey. 

Ever since that incident he never bathed Rey ever again. 

……………

Ben chuckled at the memories. He didn’t like her at first, but it only took him about 15 minutes to finally warm up to her. She was just like her name. A ray of sunshine. Ben sighed pulling away from Rey’s embrace. Why did things have to change? Why did she have to grow up on him? Why did he have to fall in love with her? He was happy just being her brother, but now…. Ben groaned her wonderful scent hitting his nose. He stood up running out of the room towards the bathroom.

Rey awoke to the sound of the shower running. She looked around Ben’s bedroom figuring he was in the shower. She should of left, but the thought of looking around and finding out her brother’s secrets was too tempting. After looking around a bit she couldn’t find anything. Feeling bummed she was about ready to leave, when Ben’s phone caught her eye. She knew she shouldn’t, but. She turned on his phone finding it had a password. He must be hiding something if he has a password. 

She tried his birthday, no luck, the name of his favorite band, no luck. She only had two more tries. What could it be? That’s when an idea hit her, but it couldn’t be. She typed in her name, waiting to see if it worked, it did. His phone picture was her and him when they went to the zoo a few months before he left. Rey smiled he really needed to upgrade that picture. She looked through his pictures not finding anything interesting only pictures of her and a few from the concert he went to for his 14th birthday. She decided to go onto the internet finding something pinned on his favorites. She decided to click on it sending her to a video. She pushed play. 

She watched the video. It was nothing crazy or fancy just a brother and sister talking, but suddenly it changed. Rey gasped watching as the brother kissed his sister starting to undress her. What were they doing? This was wrong? She started to panic, but she couldn’t stop watching. 

“Are you ready, to be knotted my sweet little Omega.” The man said as he started to unzip his pants. 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Before the man could pull himself out of his pants a voice behind Rey caused her to jump dropping the phone onto the bed. She turned around her face completely red from the video. She looked him up and down taking in her brothers’ almost naked state only a towel hanging low on his hips covering his nakedness. She bit her lip clenching her legs together feeling warm down there. 

“What are you doing?” Ben said as he walked towards her, water droplets sliding down his body. 

“Nothing,” Rey said trying not to look at her brother's body. 

The sound of moaning caught Ben off guard. 

Rey gasped forgetting the video was still playing. “Wait.” 

Ben walked towards his bed picking his phone up. His shut his phone off glaring at Rey. 

“Why are you snooping?” 

Rey bit her lip trying to void his gaze. 

Ben grabbed her chin their mouth just inches apart. “Look at me.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Look at me Rey!” 

She sighed looking into his eyes to gasp to find lust. 

“Why are you snooping?” 

Not wanting to answer his question Rey decided to change the subject. Saying the first thing on her mind, which was stupid. “Why did you have porn on your internet?” 

Ben gave her a smirk slowly pushing her onto his bed, pinning her with his body, holding her hands above her head. “You want to know why I have brother and sister porn on my phone.” 

Rey nodded. 

“It’s because I want you Rey, but I can’t have you so I use the next best thing.” 

Rey eyes widened. “I thought?” 

“What? You thought when I said I wanted to fuck you that I was joking?” 

Rey nodded again. 

Ben ran his nose against her neck. Feeling himself became hard for her. “I never joke Rey.” 

Rey gasped feeling something poking her. She squirmed she wanted to get away, but her insides throbbed. Without realizing it she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. 

“You want me as much as I want you.” 

“No, I don’t” Rey sighed feeling Ben suck on her neck. 

“You say that, but your body says the opposite.” 

“Ben,” Rey moaned feeling his hands cup her breast over her shirt. Giving it a firm squeeze. 

“I should punish you for looking through my stuff.” 

“Yes,” She moaned feeling his hand push inside her shirt touching her stomach and going higher. 

“I love you so much Rey.” Ben groaned kissing her neck. “I want you so bad.” 

Rey, whimpered feeling him became harder against her, but it wasn’t enough she had to feel more. She reached her his towel tugging on the knot the kept it in place, slowly revealing a small patch of black hair. Just when it was about to come completely undone and reveal everything. The voice of their parents from down the stairs stopped their movements waking them up from there spell. 

Ben panicked pulling away from Rey. Panting as he clung to his towel. 

Rey blushed sitting up and fixing her hair. She watched as he panted taking in her brothers red face and… She looked down blushing at the sight of the tent in her brother’s towel. “I should go.” 

“Yes that would be good.” 

Rey walked out Ben shutting the door once she left. 

…………

Rey blushed trying to avoid Ben’s eyes as they sat across from their parents on the couch. 

“What do you need?” Ben grumbled as he held a pillow over his crotch clearly annoyed.

Leia smiled as she held Han’s hand. “You know our anniversary is in a week and we’ve been wanting to go to Italy. Well we got our tickets.” 

“What!” Rey said excitedly. “When do you leave?” 

“In two days.” Han said. 

“I know this is sudden, but it’s the only tickets they had available.” Leia spoke 

Han, Leia, and Rey both froze when Ben stood up walking out of the room. “Ben?” 

Leia sighed. “Do you think you and Ben will be alright by yourselves for a few days.” 

“Of course mom.” 

…………...

Ben walked back and forth in his room. His parents were leaving for a trip. This wasn’t good at all.


	9. A Small Taste of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually wait a few days to upload a new chapter after just doing one, but I told myself if I got more than 5 comments I would post the next chapter. So here you go.

Rey groaned her eyes opening. She tried to move, but called out in pain, her insides clenching and burning. What was happening? She forced herself out of bed, groaning in pain. She was probably on her period that’s all. 

She watched as Ben fried an egg, licking her lips as he did so. 

He suddenly froze, a shiver running down his spine. “Rey.” He turned around his eyes dilating. “Stay home,” his breathing becoming heavier each passing second. 

“I can’t I…” Rey called out in pain, holding her stomach as she did so. 

“Rey, you can’t it’s not safe.” 

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” 

“I’ll explain when i get home. You can’t leave this house no matter what.” 

“But, my homework.” 

“I’ll get it for you. I’ll be home in two hours with your homework and.... other stuff. Stay in your room.” 

Rey cried clenching her blankets. She never has been in so much pain before. She needed relief, but didn’t know what. Rey eyes shot opening moaning as the sweetest scent hit her nose. She stood up walking towards the smell. Her womanhood throbbed as she entered Ben’s room, his smell overpowering. She laid herself on his bed, moaning as she rubbed herself against his bed sheets. “Alpha,” she whimpered. She needed Alpha, her alpha. 

Rey’s legs wobbled as she balanced herself on the wall. She needed Alpha, she needed Ben. She could smell him and he smelled wonderful. Everyone had their eyes on her. A few other Alphas tried to get close to her, but ended up fighting each other, over who know what? 

“Rey, what the hell!” Ben yelled his face red and sweaty. 

“Alpha, Alpha.” Rey tried to run to him, but ended up falling. 

“Rey!” Ben ran to her pulling her into his arms, dropping all her homework assignments. “I told you it wasn’t safe. How did you get here?” 

Rey hummed rubbing her nose into his neck. “I took dad’s car.” 

“He’s going to kill you.” 

“I don’t care. Ben I…” Rey screamed clenching onto his shirt. “It hurts Ben.” 

“Fuck, we need to take you home.” Ben picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the school glaring and growling at anybody when dared even get close. He placed her in the front seat buckling her seat belt and taking the keys out of her pocket. “Hang on Rey.”

Rey whimpered in protest, when Ben placed her down on her bed. He was about to leave when Rey’s hand shot up grabbing his. “It hurts Ben, please help me.” 

“You know I can’t.” 

She whimpered rubbing her legs together trying to relieve the ache with no luck. “Fuck me, Ben.” 

Ben groaned “You know I can’t.” 

Rey sat up pulling Ben down. 

Ben stumbled, landing on top of Rey. He tried to pull away, but she wrapped her legs around him keeping him in place. 

Rey sighed feeling some relief of feeling Ben’s hardness between her legs, but it wasn’t enough she needed more. “Fuck me.” 

“I can’t…” He clenched her blankets. 

“Can’t, or won’t.” She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. “Knot me.” She whispered before connecting their lips.

Ben groaned sinking into the warmth of her lips. He licked her lips, nibbling and sucking on them.

Rey smiled opening her mouth to let him in. 

…………...

“Ben,” Rey moaned grabbing his hair as he sucked on her neck. She needed him so bad. “Ben, please I need you.” 

Ben pulled away his breathing in heavy breaths. “I can’t.” 

Rey pouted. 

Ben bit his lip. “But, I can make you feel good.” 

Rey breath hitched feeling Ben sit up grabbing the button on her jeans unbuttoning them and pushing them off. 

Ben eyes widened feeling his mouth water and jeans tighten at the sight of Rey’s pink panties. He felt a lump form in his throat as he touched the elastic slowly pushing in hand inside her panties letting out a groan at the feel of how wet she was. 

“Ben,” She whimpered moving her hips trying to get him closer to where she needed him. 

“Shh, its okay baby Alpha got you.” He whispered into her ear as he worked his fingers on her sensitive clit. 

“Alpha.” She whimpered, “Please inside me.” 

Ben growled pushing a finger into her tight opening. “Fuck your tight.” 

“Only for you Alpha.” 

Ben slowly pushed his finger in out of her feeling her became tighter on his fingers. 

“Alpha.” 

“Are you going to cum for your Alpha my little Omega?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Ben’s movements got faster using his other finger to flick her clit. 

“Ben,” She called out. 

Ben smiled feeling her cum on his finger. “Such a good little Omega,” Ben groaned pulling his fingers out of her panties. Staring at his fingers glistening with Rey’s juices. “Such a good girl cumming for your Alpha.” 

Rey gasped watching as Ben put his fingers into his mouth tasting her. 

Ben groaned sucking on his fingers like he hadn’t tasted anything so delicious. “God, Rey you taste so fucking good. I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” 

Rey felt herself start to blush, pulling her legs apart so Ben could see the little wet spot on her panties. “If I taste so good,” She grabbed her elastic pulling her panties down her legs, throwing it to god knows where. She watched as Ben pant staring at her bare sex, noticing the clear tent in his pants. She placed her fingers on her entrance touching and tracing herself watching his reactions. “Maybe you would like a better taste.” 

“Rey,” Ben growled burying his face in between her thighs. Listening to her moans and cries as he finally got a taste of what heaven was like.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey moaned her body wiggling in pleasure. She grabbed Ben’s hair, pulling him closer to where she needed him. 

He growled his tongue circling her entrance feeling her tug on his hair, more of her sweet honey landing on his tongue with very stroke. He never tasted anything so good. He dreamt about being able to hold her, kiss her, taste her, make love to her, but….

“Ben!” Rey called out, her legs squeezing his head. He growled licking up her cum. 

He pulled away from her sex, wiping his mouth with the black of his hand. 

Rey sat up a blushing on her cheeks as she pulled her shirt off.

Ben eyes dialed seeing her bare breasts for the first time. “Ben,” She whispered as she placed herself on his lap. She cupped his cheeks tracing every mole she could see on his face. “Ben,” she whispered again slowly pushing him to lay down sealing their lips into another kiss, but this time more tender and loving. 

Ben’s body shook as he wrapped his arms around Rey. 

She reached for the button on his pants, about ready to unbutton them when Ben’s shaky hand grabbed hers, stopping her in her movement. “Ben.” 

Ben bit his lip his body shaking in fear and want. He wanted her, but this was.... 

“Ben,” Rey pleaded staring into his eyes. “Please,” she whimpered, “I need you.” 

Ben sighed letting go of her hand letting her unbutton his jeans. He felt his face heat up at the sound of her gasp when she released him from his confines. He was tired of fighting this. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand he couldn’t even bring himself to look at her feeling ashamed of his body. Was she disgusted? Was she revolted of his body? 

“Ben?” He felt her grab his hand moving it away from his face. She traced his cheek. “Don’t be ashamed.” She smiled looking down at his cock. Her smile getting even wider at the sound of his gasp when she placed a kiss on the tip. “You’re beautiful Ben.” 

Rey listened to Ben as he called out throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Ben trembled moaning wrapping his hand into her hair feeling her tiny mouth engulf him. “Rey.” 

Rey stared at his face as she sucked him off. Feeling him swelling inside of her mouth, becoming harder and harder with each second. Just when she thought he was going to cum, he pulled her off with a pop. “Ben?” She questioned. “Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, you were perfect, but.. I want to cum together.” 

Rey watched him sit up pushing his pants all the way down and throwing it somewhere. He slowly pushed her down getting on top of her. Rey shivered feeling their sexes touch for the very first time. Rey groaned wrapping her arms around him when feeling him slowly slide inside of her. 

“I love you.” he whimpered hiding his face into her neck. 

“I love you too.” Rey whimpered her nails digging into the back of his shirt. “Please move.” 

Ben nodded slowly sliding in and out of her kissing her neck lovingly. 

Rey whimpered feeling Ben becoming harder and thicker with each thrust he gave. Hearing him say I love you, I love you over and over again as his thrust become harder and faster his face still hidden in her neck feeling a wetness land on her neck. 

“Rey,” He clenched the sheets. He was about to pull out, when Rey wrapped her legs around him. “Rey,” he pleaded feeling himself throb inside of her. 

Rey dug the heels of her feet into his ass pulling him closer. “Knot me Ben.” 

“Rey,” He called out feeling himself cum and his knot lock inside of her. 

Rey sighed in relief feeling his warm cum enter inside of her. She felt her eyes start to drop she thought she heard him say something, but she closed her eyes. She was too tired. 

Ben bit his lip finally removing his face from her neck, his eyes red and swollen. Dried tears on his cheeks. He grabbed Rey moving him and her around so they were side to side. He whimpered feeling another shot of his cum enter her. He touched her cheek feeling the tears come back. “Please don’t hate me, please.” Ben finally closed his eyes letting slumber take him. 

……………..

Hux groaned reaching for his phone. Who the hell was calling at his time of night? “Hello,” he answered his phone. 

“Hux,” 

“Kylo? What’s going on? Why are you calling at one in the morning?” 

“I need a place to stay.” 

…………..

Hux frowned as he stared at Kylo. He looked even worse than when he first meet him at the all-boys school. He remembered see the poor kid looked so lost and sad, but this boy, this man looked destroyed. Hux handed him a beer. Watching as he chugged it down. “What happened?” 

Ben bit his lip. “I had sex with Rey.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hux raised a brow staring at the young kid right in front of him. This poor boy was going to be eaten alive at this school. It made him wonder, what did this kid do? To be sent here. “I’m Hux.” He reached his hand out towards him. 

“Ben.” The boy said taking his hand. 

“Ben? What a lame ass name. Who gave it to you your mom?” 

Ben bit his lip clinging to his suitcase. “Yes.” 

Hux huffed plopping down on the couch pulling out a pack of cigarettes, smirking at the boy's expression of horror. “Do you want one?” 

Ben shook his head. 

“If you want to survive here we need to make a few changes.” Hux said taking a puff of his cigarette.

“But, I thought.” 

“You thought what? That this was a school to help troubled young alphas. Parents send us here hoping for that, but quite the opposite. So…” Hux stood up circling Ben. “If you don’t want to die before your 16th birthday we got to make some changes.” 

Ben panted his body shaking in pain as he tried to lift the weights. 

“Come on my grandmother can lift better than that.” 

“Why, do I need to lift weights?” 

“Because you have a twig body.” 

Ben glared at the older student. “You’re a twig too!” 

“Yes, but I do other stuff to keep myself off the pecking order.” 

Ben just mumbled continuing to lift weights. 

……………. 

Ben smiled as he looked through the mail finding a letter from his sister. He dropped every letter on the table expect Rey’s. He walked into his room getting comfortable on his twin bed. Being here at this awful boarding school only looking forward to his sisters’ letters. His 17th birthday was just weeks away so it had to be some sort of birthday letter. He opened the letter his eyes suddenly dilating a sweet scent hitting his nose. 

Ben threw his head back panting as he stroked his cock. He gritted his teeth his hand getting faster. What was going on? It was like his body was on fire and he had no control. “Rey!” he called out cumming inside his hand. 

Ben body shook as he sat on his bed. 

Hux sighed handing him a joint of weed. “This will help you calm down.” 

Ben eyed him. He shouldn’t take his, but another throb between his legs caused him to snatch it taking a buff. He sighed in relief feeling himself already starting to calm down. 

“The first ruts are always the hardest. One of the reasons I started smoking it helps me calm down. So what caused it?” 

“Caused it?” 

“Yeah, a picture, a pretty omega….” 

Ben bit his lip clenching his blankets staring at the letter on the floor that he didn’t get a chance to read. 

Hux picked up the letter starting to read it. “What’s this? How could this make you go into rut? This entire letter is your sister talking about school, your birthday, and how much she misses you.” Hux froze staring at Ben like he had another head. “A letter from your sister caused you to go to rut?” 

Ben bit his lip, “Not the letter, but the smell on the letter.” 

“Smell?” Hux took a whiff of the letter, but smelled nothing. “I don’t smell anything. How can you smell anything? Unless…” Hux felt his face start to turn pale. 

“Unless, what?” 

“She’s your mate.” 

……………….

Hux sighed taking a seat next to Ben handing him another drink. “You had sex with Rey?” 

“Yes” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? You’ve been wanting her since, for how long?” 

“Since I was ten.” 

Hux forced a smile patting Kylo on the back. It still disturbed him this strange relationship that Kylo had with his sister, but it wasn’t any of his business. “Then everything should be good.” 

“She’s my sister Hux!” 

“Your adopted sister Kylo.” 

Ben groaned running a hand through his hair in frustration. “It’s wrong Hux; I shouldn’t have slept with her. She’s my sister, my sister.” 

“Dude, calm down. Even if she’s your sister it doesn’t change the fact that she is your mate and you need to mate her.” 

“How are you okay with this?” 

“I’m, not, but it’s not any of my business what you do. Besides it’s not your fault your parents adopted the girl that was destined to be your mate.” 

……………..

Rey whimpered reaching her hand out trying to find Ben’s warmth, but found nothing. Her eyes shot open. “Ben.” She called out for him, but no answer. She stood up, her body still sore and wobbly. She clenched the handrail as she walked down the stairs, finding the house empty. She walked into the kitchen to find a note. She picked it up and started reading. 

“I left some food for you in the fridge. There’s also medicine in the cabinet to help with your heats. Get better soon - Ben P.S. Don’t go looking for me.” 

Rey crumpled the paper falling to her knees as she sobbed.

…………… 

Ben bit his lip as he stared at the front door holding the keys in one hand. He wanted to run away, but Hux words kept him from doing so. 

“Kylo stop being a coward. Tell Rey how you feel. It doesn’t matter what I think or what others think. If your parents or others can’t accept that she's your mate then fuck them.” The sound of Rey’s screaming kicked him out of his thoughts, his alpha instincts kicking in. He pushed the front door open to find Rey, his Rey on the ground fingering herself.

Rey whimpered she’d been at this for almost an hour and she didn’t feel any better. She was still burning up. She needed her… 

“Rey,” Rey eyes shot open to find Ben staring her with lust and a look of apology. Ben got on his knees already working on his belt. 

Rey felt her womanhood throb, but ignored it instead focusing on her anger for him. “Don’t you even think about it!” This caused him to freeze, his hands on his pants button. “You left me.” She whimpered as fresh tears slid down her face. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben wiped her tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Forgive me.” 

Rey just bit her lip not sure what she should do or say. 

Ben sighed, “Look we can talk about this later, but right now you’re going through heat and you need me to help.” He unbuttoned his pants pulling himself out of his pants. 

Rey sighed feeling Ben push her down sinking himself into her. “Ben,” 

“Shh, I got you baby.” 

 

……………

Rey shivered lying on the cool hardwood floor. She turned her head to find Ben lying next to her still breathing hard. She sat up looking at him with confusion and pain. “We need to talk.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey sighed cupping her hands into the warm bath water. She lifted her hands pouring the liquid onto her naked chest. She body ached and throbbed in pain. Ben had to carry her up the stairs towards the bathroom. He offered to help her bathe, but declined him feeling embarrassed as it is. She slowly stood up holding onto the curtain so she wouldn’t lose her balance. She exited the tub unplugging the drain as she hurried and dressed. 

Ben bit his lip as he sat on his bed nervous and afraid on what they will talk about. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Rey standing in the doorway her hair still wet from her bath. She slowly walked in taking a seat on his bed, but stayed at least a foot away from him. It was completely silent nether one of them wanting to speak, until Ben finally got the courage. 

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m doing okay. It hurts a little.” 

Ben started to panic. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay it’s normal to hurt a little when you lose your virginity.” 

“You were a virgin?” He said in awe trying to hide his happiness knowing he was her first. 

“Of course I was…” Rey bit her lip. “Were you?” 

Ben twiddled his thumbs. “Yes, my roommate tried to get me laid a few times, but it never felt right.” 

It got quiet again. It was odd to think her seventeen almost eighteen year old brother was still a virgin and she was the one who took it. Things just didn’t make sense? What happened to her? Why did she beg him to fuck her? She shouldn’t have fucked her brother. I was wrong, but why did she not regret it or feel bad about it?

“Are you… are you on birth control?” 

Ben kicked her out of her thoughts. She glared at him punching him in the arm. “Yes you idiot. That’s something you should have asked me before fucking me.” 

Ben rubbed the spot she punched. “Sorry.” 

Rey groaned. “No, don’t be. I begged you to cum in me.” 

It was silent again, until Rey finally spoke. “What happened to me?” 

Ben bit his lip clenching his fists. Their parents should be telling her this, not him, but she had to know. “You’re an omega Rey and you went through your very first heat.” 

Rey raised a brow. “What do you mean? I can’t… Dad is a beta and mom is an Alpha…” 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to pretend that nothing changed between us. I wanted to pretend that I was still your brother.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re not really my sister Rey.” 

Rey sat up from the bed her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with horror. 

“Wait, please let me explain.” 

Rey started backing away from him heading towards the door. This was wrong? He had to be lying, right? 

“Wait!” Ben shot out of bed grabbing Rey and pinning her to the wall. 

“Let me go!” Rey screamed trying to break from his grip. 

“Please let me explain, Rey.”

Rey finally calmed down staring at Ben. 

“You’re my sister, but not my birth sister.” 

“What?” 

“You’re adopted Rey and I love you. Not as a brother, but as a man.” 

Rey just stood there shocked. 

“I love you, I love you so much Rey. I want you to be my mate.” Ben finally let go of her hoping for her answer, but… He watched her as she ran from him. His heart feeling like it was breaking into millions of pieces. 

……………..

Rey shut her bedroom door feeling her body give in as she fell to her knees. She clenched her chest. Why did her chest hurt? She felt her breathing become heavy as tears slid down her face. This is wrong? She couldn’t, she couldn’t love... Rey sobbed as she punched the ground. This wasn’t fair. Why was this happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas

Rey pouted folding her arms as she sat on the couch. 

“Rey, don’t be like this.” 

“I want Ben.” 

“Ben’s at school.” 

“I want to go to school too.” 

Leia sighed “Rey, we talked about this. Ben is going to school and you’re too young to go. We’re having mommy time today remember.” 

“I want Ben.” 

Leia groaned feeling like she wanted to rip her hair out. Why were 5 year olds so difficult? 

Rey’s face lit up when Ben walked through the door. 

“I forgot my…” Ben let out an oof when Rey tackled him into a hug. “Lunchbox?” 

“Ben, you came back.” Rey grinned rubbing her face into his shirt. 

Ben smiled rolling his eyes at his sister. “I’m not back. I just forgot my lunch Rey.” He watched as her twinkle in her eyes turned into a look of heartbreak. “Don’t be sad.” He said as he ruffled her hair. “I’ll be home in no time and when we get home we’ll play whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” 

Ben smiled. “Whatever you want.” 

Rey smiled hugging Ben again. “I love you Ben” 

“I love you too Rey.” 

Rey grinned looking out the window waiting. 

“Rey, Ben won’t be here for another hour.” 

“I know, I just can’t wait to see him.” 

Leia sighed. 

Rey squealed jumping up and down when a car drove into the driveway and Ben jumped out of the car along with Han. 

The door swung open Rey running towards them. Han smiled opening his arms expecting his baby girl to jump into his arm, but instead jumped into Ben’s. Han just stood there shocked. 

“Are we going to play?” 

“Hold on Rey, your brother has homework.” 

Rey pouted. 

“It’s okay mom. I can do it later, besides it’s easy. What do you want to play Rey?” 

Rey smiled grabbing his arm leading him upstairs towards her room. She gathered her stuff animals placing them all in a row expect for her monkey she placed him alone in front. 

“So what are we playing?” Ben questioned. 

Rey giggled grabbing the blanket off her bed and placing it on her head. “Wedding.” 

“Are you sure you want to play that?” Ben said without realizing a small blush was forming on his face. 

“Yep” 

“Okay.” 

Rey and Ben finally said their vows just standing there in awkwardness. “Well what are you waiting for? Kiss me.” Rey said 

“What?” Ben said his face turning bright red. “But, I’ve never kissed anyone before.” 

“Just do it.” 

Ben sighed quickly pecking her on the lips, his face completely red when he pulled away. “I should go do my homework.”

Rey nodded blushing as she touched her lips. 

Later that night Rey laid in bed wide awake still touching her lips, the feeling of his lips still there. Why did it feel so right for him to kiss her? She shot out of bed and ran into her brother’s room. “Ben are you awake?” 

Ben turned his head staring at her. “Yes.” 

Rey sighed climbing on top of his bed getting into the covers with him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

Rey nodded wrapping her arms around him snuggling into his warmth. 

“Me nether.” 

Rey bit her lip clinging to Ben. “I can’t stop thinking about the kiss.” 

“I can’t ether.” 

“Did you feel something?” Rey questioned. 

Ben bit his lip. “No,” 

“Oh” Rey frowned. 

“Let’s just forget that it ever happened?” 

“Okay.” 

“Goodnight” 

“Ben?” She asked watching as he closed his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Ben mumbled as felt his body start to get sleepy. 

“If I wasn’t your sister would you have really married me?” 

Ben yawned. “Yeah,” not hearing her full question. 

Rey smiled closing her eyes as she fell asleep. 

…………… 

Rey sighed as she sat up the memories of her childhood still in her mind. Even as a little girl she knew she loved Ben. She just didn’t know what kind of love until he came back home. She knew Ben was her Alpha, her mate, but the very thought of it made her feel guilty and frightened. He was her brother. It was wrong, but… She could no longer deny her feeling. 

Ben body shook as he lit his joint about ready to take a buff when he noticed Rey walking into his room. “What do you want? Here to break my heart again I see.” Ben growled at her. 

Rey grabbed the joint from his lips tossing it out the window. Before he could get a chance to protest, Rey crashed her lips against his. 

Ben stood there shocked touching his lips when Rey pulled away. 

Rey blushed as she twiddled her thumbs. “I’m not going to be with someone who smokes.” 

It took a second for it to click in Ben’s head on what she meant. “I thought.” 

“I was scared.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist pulling her into a hug. “You love me?” He asked afraid of the answer. 

“Yes, so much.” 

Ben rested his head against her stomach sighing in relief. “Thank you” 

Rey smiled brushing her fingers through his hair. 

Ben lifted his head looking into her eyes longingly. 

“You know.” Rey blushed as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. “I’m still under the effects of my heat.” 

Ben smirked pulling her into his lap. “I guess as your alpha I better take care of that.” 

……………

Rey’s back arched feeling Ben cup her breast massaging them in the palm of his hands. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Ben growled lowering his mouth towards her nipple, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh. 

Rey tossed her head back moaning as she grabbed Ben’s hair pulling him closer to her breast as he sucked her nipple. “Ben.” She whimpered rubbing her bare sex against his boxers feeling his cock becoming harder. 

Ben called out pulling away from her nipple when he felt Rey pull his erection on of his boxers giving him a good squeeze. “Rey,” he panted feeling her stroke and tug on his cock. 

Rey whimpered opening her legs wider and positioning herself just above his cock. “I need you.” 

“Rey,” Ben moaned feeling her slide herself onto his erection. Her sweet pussy walls squeezing his cock, he placed his hands on her hips panting as he pulled her closer. “Move when you’re ready.” 

Rey nodded slowly moving up and down him feeling Ben’s nails dig into the flesh of her hips. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He said slowly moving his hips to meet her thrusts. He felt her start to get faster so he thrusts to match her pace. “Fuck,” He growled feeling her becoming tighter around him, “cum for me sweetheart.” 

Rey whimpered clinging to his shoulders as she fucked herself on him. She called out feeling Ben touching her clitoris stroking the sensitive flesh as he growled. “Ben,” She panted feeling herself squeeze around him. She was so close. 

“Cum, for me,” He whispered into her ear licking the sensitive gland on her neck. 

“Ben!” That’s all it took as she dug her nails into his shoulder cumming all over his cock. 

“That’s my good girl.” Ben chuckled thrusting a few more times into her until his knot locked his cum shooting into her womanhood. 

Rey gasped for air clinging to Ben as she felt his cum enter inside her. “Ben” 

“Shh, its okay baby alphas got you.” He whispered as he stroked her hair his teeth grazing her neck. 

Rey, sighed tilting her neck to give Ben better access to her neck expecting him to sink his teeth into her neck claiming her as his mate, but… 

Ben sighed moving his mouth away from her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her down onto his bed. Kissing her hair as he held her to his chest, his knot still locked inside her. 

Rey frowned tracing her fingers onto his bare chest. “I thought you were….” 

“God I want to, I want to so bad Rey.” His fingers traced her gland. “But we can’t, not yet. You’re too young and being someone's mate is a hefty burden.” 

Rey rubbed her face into his chest, “when” 

“On your 18th birthday.” 

Rey groaned. “But, that’s so long.” 

“I know baby” he purred lifting her face to look at him. “But, I’ll make the wait worth it.” He said as he sank his lips into hers. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too.” Ben hummed letting himself falling asleep with Rey in his arms.


	14. Horn Dog

Ben groaned opening his eyes, smiling to find Rey in his arms. “So it wasn’t a dream.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Rey mumbled opening her eyes smiling at finding Ben. “Morning.” 

“Morning” Ben chuckled kissing her on the lips. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good” Rey whimpered at the loss of Ben pulling his cock out of her. “Wait, where are you going?” Rey said as she watched Ben exit out of their bed. “I need to shower and make something for us to eat before you have another heat wave.” 

“Wait, heat wave? How long does heat usually last?” 

“It depends, usually around 3 to 5 days.” 

Rey sighed getting out of bed on wobbly legs. 

“You shouldn’t be moving.” 

Rey glared at him. “I’m not just going to lay in bed all day like some kind of sex play thing for you.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“I should be fine.” She tried to take a step, but ended up tripping on her feet almost falling. 

Ben laughed hearing Rey yelp when he swooped her off her feet. 

“Let go I can walk by myself!” 

Ben just smiled at his feisty omega. “I know, but I want to.” 

…………

“Don’t you have any shame?” Rey grumbled clinging to a blanket to cover herself watching Ben cook there breakfast in the nude. 

Ben smirked placing a plate full of pancakes right in front of her. “Why, should I.” He took a seat next to her nipping on her neck. “You’ve already seen me naked.” 

 

Rey gasped feeling is mouth on her neck. “Ben, stop…” She looked at the kitchen windows nervously. “What if someone sees?” 

Ben growled pulling the blanket off her cupping her breast. “Then let them see, besides…” He rolled her nipple in between his fingers. “It’s just us now.” 

………………

Rey grabbed her fork trying to eat her now cold food, but whimpered feeling Ben cock twitch inside of her. She turned her head glaring at the man whose lap she was sitting on. “I’m trying to eat here.” 

Ben chuckled kissing her shoulder holding her hips in place feeling more of his cum shot inside of her. “Sorry, sweetheart, but you know I don’t have any control of it.”

Rey grumbled taking a bite of her pancakes. “Stupid Alpha.” 

“I love you too.” 

…………

Day four

Rey sighed sitting up as she stretched her arms and legs. She smiled staring at Ben who was still fast asleep. She never felt so good. Her heat was finally over and she could go back to school. She turned her head to stare at the alarm clock. “Shit!” 

Ben eyes snapped open as he sat up looking frantic. “What, what’s wrong Rey.” He looked at her as she struggled to get on her pants hopping on one foot. 

“We’re late for school.” 

“Okay,” 

Rey gaped at him walking towards him. “That’s it? You’re not worried about your education. Don’t you want to go and learn?” Rey let out a yelp when Ben wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down. “Ben,” He silenced her with his lips. 

“I would rather be learning about the human anatomy.” 

Rey glared at him smacking his shoulder and pulling away from his embrace. “You horn dog.” 

Ben chuckled finally getting out of bed. “Only for you sweetheart.” 

……….. 

Rey clenched her books as she walked down the halls next to Ben everyone’s eyes on her. “Everyone is staring.” She whispered to Ben. 

“Just ignore them.” 

“That’s easier said than done.” 

“Rey!” Finn and Rose yelled as they ran to her. 

“Finn, Rose.” Rey ran to them leaving Ben standing there growling as he stared at Finn. “I missed you guys.” She said as she pulled them into a hug. 

“How are you feeling?” Rose spoke as she cupped Rey’s cheeks. “We heard that you were at school and you were in pain. Everyone was going crazy.” 

Rey just smiled. “I’m fine, I just wasn’t feeling good. Ben took care of me.” 

“I’m so glad. Rumor said you were going into heat, but we know that’s not true. You’re an Alpha not a Omega.” 

“Yeah, an Alpha.” She said nervously.

“Well Rose and I need to go our class starts soon.” Finn grabbed Rose’s hand leading them away. 

 

……………

“What was that for?” Rose protested as Finn dragged her away. “We could have talked a few more minutes.” 

“Rose, something isn’t right.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Rey she smelled different.”

“ I didn’t smell anything?” 

Finn sighed of course she couldn’t smell it. She was just a beta after all. “It’s not just the smell. Kylo was glaring and growling at me when I got near her.” 

“Doesn’t he always do that?” 

“Yes, but this was different. It was like if I touched her he would have ripped me to shreds.” 

Rose just raised a brow at him. 

“I don’t know, but something seems off.” 

……………

Rey groaned in annoyance as she looked through her papers. “I’ve only been gone for a few days and the teachers give me a butt load of homework.” 

“That’s life sweetheart.” 

“How are you not freaking out? You were gone for the same amount of days as me.” 

Ben smirked “When we were not having sex I was doing my homework.” 

Rey threw her pencil at him. “Jerk.” 

“Don’t be mad.” Ben wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her neck. “Alpha will help you.”

Rey let out a moan feeling him lick her neck gland. 

“God, I want to sink my teeth into your gland so bad. I want to show everyone that you belong to me. Especially that Finn.” 

“Finn is my friend Ben.” 

Ben sighed “I know I just don’t like other Alphas being near you.” 

Rey smiled turning her head so she could have a better look at him. She brushed his bang out of his face kissing him tenderly on the lips. “You don’t need to worry. I only belong to you Alpha.” 

“Rey,” Ben groaned slowly pushing Rey down to lie on the plush carpet as he attacked her mouth. “I love you.” 

Rey, smiled running her fingers through his hair. “I know.” 

The only sounds that could be heard that night were the sounds of their love making and a faint gasp coming from outside the window.


	15. Finn

“Finn,” Rey smiled as she ran to him, but froze when she noticed how pissed he looked. “Finn is everything alright?” 

“Oh everything is dandy.” Finn said sarcastically with anger in his voice. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh no your Miss Rey of sunshine you could do no wrong.” 

“Hey,” Ben growled as he walked towards them. “Don’t talk about Rey like that.” He placed a loving hand on her shoulder trying his best to comfort her. 

“Oh I’m so sorry sister fucker.” 

Rey eyes widened. 

“What did you say?” Ben growled grabbing Finn by his shirt. 

“You heard me. You’re sick, you’re both sick.” 

Ben gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist about ready to punch the living daylights out of Finn, but Rey’s sweet voice stopped him. 

“Ben, stop it.” 

Ben groaned letting go of Finn’s shirt. 

Rey stared at Finn her lip trembling. “It isn’t what you think?” 

“Oh so I didn’t see you two having sex on the carpet yesterday.” 

“I…” Rey felt tears slide down her face as she watched one of her best friends walk away. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close not caring what others thought. “It’s okay.” 

“Ben am I bad person?” 

“No, Rey. Don’t ever think that.” Ben gritted his teeth still holding Rey as she sobbed. 

Finn looked at the note that he found in his locker reading it again for the 3rd time. “Meet me behind the school after school.” He looked up from the paper to roll his eyes. “Well, if it isn’t the sister fucker.” Finn let out a whelp when Ben punched him right in the face. Finn clenched his cheek glaring at Ben. “What the hell Ben?” 

“That’s Kylo to you traitor. Only Rey can call me that.” 

Finn tried to punch Kylo, but Kylo grabbed his hand squeezing it. 

“I wouldn’t try to fight me traitor.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Finn yelled trying to punch again, but missed. 

“Why shouldn’t I? You’ve been friends with my sister for a while and then the moment you find out she’s sleeping with her brother you betray her.” 

“It’s sick. She’s sick! She’s a brother fucker!” 

Finn called out in pain when Kylo punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. “Call me whatever you want. Sick, disgusting, sister fucker, but don’t you dare call Rey any of that.” 

Finn tried to stand, but the pain in his stomach was still unbearable. 

“Yes I’m a sicko, I’m a sister fucker, but Rey she’s not any of that. You know that, she too good for this world.” 

Finn bit his lip. He was right. When he met her he had no friends and she came to him with this great big smile. “Why did you fuck her?” Finn finally stood up clenching his stomach. 

“Because I’m a selfish bastard. Rey came into my life when I was six years old and I fell in love with her. I tried to fight myself off, but when she went into her first heat and asked me to fuck her. I couldn’t say no. I couldn’t fight it. I knew what people would think if they ever found out, but I was selfish taking her for myself. I don’t care what people think about me, but the thought of anyone saying such hurtful things to her, I…” Ben bit his lip clenching his fist. “I’m such a bad person.” 

For the first time ever Finn smiled at Ben placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a bad person.” 

Finn,” Rose yelled “Ben,” Rey yelled as she followed after Rose. 

Rose jumped into Finn’s arms causing him to yelp in pain. “Are you okay?” She turned her head to glare at Ben. “What the hell did you do to my boyfriend!” 

“Yeah, what did you do?” Rey said grabbing Ben’s ear painfully pulling him down to make him look at her. 

Finn just laughed. “Rose, Rey it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s something I deserved.” He pulled away from Rose embrace. “Rey, I’m sorry I was a jerk. Will you forgive me?” 

Rey smiled hugging Finn, but pulled away when he whimpered in pain. “Sorry,” 

Finn smiled “your good.” 

Rose grabbed his hand. “Let’s get you home and get those wounds taken care of.” 

Finn smiled turning his head to watch Rey yelling at Ben. He now understands what Rey saw in Ben. He was a nice guy, but tried to hide it. Maybe with some help from Rey and himself he could finally shed his wolf costume and became the sheep he really was. Who knows maybe they could even be friends. 

“I still can’t believe you punched Finn.” Rey grumbled as they walked their bikes towards the garage. 

“He deserved it.” 

Rey tried to smack him, but he grabbed her hand placing her palm to his lips kissing it tenderly. 

Ben smiled at her blush. “No one insults my princess.” 

“Idiot.” he grumbled as she pushed in the garage code putting their bikes in. 

When they opened the door they both froze when Han and Leia stood there bags in their hands. “Mom dad” 

Leia smiled pulling Ben and Rey in a hug. “We missed you guys.” 

“Your guys are home early.” 

“Yeah, we were going to stay longer, but someone got a call from their job and said they were needed.” Han said as he grumbled. 

“Oh shush it.” Leia said. 

Han sighed. 

“Put your school bags away. We’re taking you guys out to dinner.” Leia said eagerly. 

Han smiled pulling his daughter into a hug, but froze. He then pulled away, eyeing her up and down. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“You seem different.” 

“Really?” Rey questioned. 

“Han you can talk to Rey later. They have homework to do before we leave.” 

Rey nodded walking up the stairs with Ben. 

Han raised a brow as he watched his two kids. It wasn’t just Rey. Ben was acting strange too. Usually Ben would be glaring at him whenever they were in the same room, but he didn’t do that.

“Han come on! We still need to unpack.” 

“Coming dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe that I'm almost done with this fanfic. There's only 3 or 4 chapters left. I want to thank everyone who has stuck to me.


	16. Secret Out

Rey smiled putting on pearl earring. She stepped away from her mirror trying to get a better look at her outfit. She still couldn’t believe their parents were treating them to dinner. They never took her or Ben anywhere fancy. 

“Rey,” She heard Ben say behind the door while knocking. 

“Come in.” 

Ben opened the door and stared at awe at Rey. 

“What do you think?” She twirled in her black spaghetti strap dress that was just above the knees. 

Ben walked inside pulling her into a tender kiss smiling as he pulled away cupping her cheeks lovingly. “You look beautiful.” 

Rey smiled her face flushing. 

Ben pushed a lock of hair out of her face to find the earrings. “You’re wearing the earrings?” 

“Of course it's the first piece of jewelry that was given to me from the man I love.” 

Ben kissed her again, but this time more demanding. 

“Rey, Ben came down we’re going to be late.” 

Ben sighed pulling away from her lips. “We better go before they’ll start looking for us.” 

Rey nodded and followed after them. 

Ben grumbled taking a seat next to his father. He wanted to sit by Rey, but his mother insisted that he should sit with his father. His mother kept on babbling on and on about work and how wonderful Italy was, but he didn’t pay attention. Instead all his attention was on Rey. She looked so beautiful in that dress. He licked his lips as he eyed her slender neck. 

“Rey are those new?” 

“What?” 

“Your earrings?” Han questioned. “I’ve never seen you wear them before?” 

“Oh, Ben gave them to me for my birthday.” 

“Ben?” Han raised a brow as he stared at his son. 

Ben felt the color drain from his face. 

I see.” Han said. 

After dinner they headed home. Ben was heading towards the stairs, but Han’s voice stopped him. 

“Ben, we need to talk.” 

“Not now dad.” 

“Yes now.” 

Ben groaned as he took a seat on the couch across from his father. 

“You’ve been acting strange the moment we came home son. You’re a lot more calm and relaxed.” 

“Yeah so what?” 

“Why is Rey wearing grandma’s earrings Ben?” 

Ben felt his anger start to boil. “Grandma left them to me remember!” 

“I know, but why did you give them to Rey?” 

“I just wanted to okay.” 

“Why did you give her just the earrings? Why not the necklace too?” 

“I…” 

 

“Grandma said she wanted you to give it to someone you love Ben?” 

Ben felt himself start to go stiff. 

“What’s really going on son?” 

Ben stood up walking out of the room. 

“Is everything alright?” Rey asked as she watched Ben walk up the stairs his hands his fists, but he didn’t say anything. He just walked into his room slamming the door behind him. 

Ben eyes shot open to find someone opening his door. “Who’s there?” 

“It’s me.” Rey said wearing her favorite hello kitty pajamas holding her new stuffed bear the one he gave her. She shut the door behind her sneaking into the covers with him. 

He sighed feeling her snuggle into his back as she wrapped her arms around him. “You seemed upset.” 

“I am.” 

Rey kissed his neck running her hands up and down his chest. “Is there anything I could do to help?” She whispered as she moved her hands down towards his pants. She was about ready to cup him through his pants when Ben’s hands grabbed her. He turned around to face her keeping her hands above her head. 

“We can’t Rey.” 

“Why not? Don’t you want me?” 

“Of course I do, but it’s Han.” 

“What about father?” 

“He’s getting close to figuring it out.” 

Rey eyes widened. 

“We can’t kiss, hold hands, hug, or have sex until things calm down. Rey please act like you still hate me.” 

“Ben, I don’t hate you I never did.” 

Ben groaned. “Then act like your mad at me.” 

“Ben.” 

“Please, Rey. I know this is selfish, but they can’t know until your 18. That way they can’t stop us from being together.” 

“Alright I’ll try.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I know I said I would do this, but could you hold me and kiss me one more time.” 

Ben smiled kissing Rey’s cheek. “I love you Rey Solo and when the time comes I’m going to take you as my mate and wife.” 

“You want me to be your wife?” 

“Yes if you will have me.” 

Rey smiled “Yes” 

………… 

Rey eyed the strange bottle of pills that Ben handed to her. “What are these?” 

“Suppressants they’ll help with your heats.” 

Rey frowned. 

“I know there not the best, but we have to. I can’t be fucking you every time you go into heat with Han breathing down my neck. I’m taking suppressants too Rey.” 

“Do you promise it will only be for a short while.” 

“Yes.” 

………. 

Rey laid in bed wide awake listening to Ben as he threw things. She turned her head to find it t be 5 in the morning. It’s been two months since they started to take theses suppressants and they were affecting Ben worse than her. He was acting like a caged lion. Walking back and forth and then freaking out the next moment. It was like they had zero effect on him. Even with the pills she could tell he was going into a rut soon, but he couldn’t take his rut out on her no matter how much she and he wanted to. Plus it didn’t help his 18th birthday was tomorrow. The sound of Ben panting and begging for someone to end his misery finally got Rey out of Bed. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was bad enough he was going into rut, but him going into rut was triggering her heat to come. 

Rey opened his door finding him panting and stroking himself. She shut his bedroom door already stripping herself bare for him. 

“No Rey, you can’t….” He whimpered feeling Rey push him down and straddle his lap. Whimpering as he felt her wet entrance rub against his leaking cock. “You can’t.” 

“Ben you need me and I need you. So shut up and let me take care of you.” 

Ben groaned feeling her slide down on him. She was so tight and warm. He clenched his bed sheets feeling her rock back and forth on him. Her sweet pussy squeezing him, he knew he wouldn’t last long, but... He reached his hand out and pitched her nipple while she went up and down on him. “I’m so close.” 

Rey whimpered touching her clit while she fucked herself on Ben. She needed his knot. “Knot me Alpha.” 

Ben groaned digging his fingers into her ass as he met her movement. “Almost their baby, just hang on.” 

“Fuck” she called out feeling his cum squirt inside of her and his knot lock into place. 

The sound of something falling caused Rey and Ben to look at the door and turn pale. On the ground was a destroyed plate of pancakes and eggs. Leia covering her mouth in horror has Han looked angry and so disappointed.


	17. In Deep Shit

Leia covered her mouth trying to hide her shock and muffle her sobs. 

“Mom wait” Ben tried to move, but his knot was still locked inside Rey. “Mom!” He yelled watching as she ran. 

Han just stood there glaring at his son. 

Ben bit his lip trying to avoid his father's gaze. 

Rey blushed laying her body and Ben to hide her nakedness better. She placed her hands over her face trying to hide her embarrassment too ashamed to see her father. 

“Come down stairs when you’re no longer locked together.” Han said as he walked down the stairs following after Leia. 

Ben sighed feeling more calm after his father left, but felt more dread coming. How was he going to explain this? He was in deep shit. 

……. 

Rey bit her lip walking behind Ben trying her best to hide behind her big brother. Rey took a peak moving her head to the side to see her mother’s face completely red and a runny nose from all her crying. 

Han rubbed his wife back tenderly trying to sooth her. “Ben, Rey take a seat.” 

They nodded taking a seat across from their parents. Rey and Ben both sat there avoiding their parents’ eyes. 

“Look at me.” Han growled. 

Ben sighed finally looking at his father to see the anger. 

“Ben what were you and Rey doing?” Han gritted his teeth. 

“We were making love.” 

Rey eyes widened. This was the first time Ben had ever called it that. Rey gasp watching her father shot up grabbing Ben’s neck and squeezing. “Dad what are you doing?” 

“Han stop.” Leia pleaded trying to stop her husband, but Han only squeezed tighter.

“You sick Bastard. She’s your sister!” 

“Adopted” Ben gagged for much needed air. 

Han growled finally letting go of his neck watching his son pant touching his neck. “How could you do this? She’s your sister and took advantage of her!” 

“He didn’t take advantage of me!” Rey finally spoke. 

“You’re only a child Rey. He’s 18 and your 15. He took advantage of you. It’s incest.” 

“It isn’t incest if he’s not my blood brother and…” Rey swallowed the lump in her throat trying to calm her nerves. “He was still seventeen when this all started to happen father and I started it.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact he’s older. He knows better! Why did you have sex with Rey!” 

Ben sighed “It’s because I love her. She’s my omega and my mate.” 

Rey whelped watching her father attack Ben. 

“You’re nothing, but a sicko. Making excuses for your actions by saying she’s your mate.” 

“I’m not making excuses!” Ben yelled as he kicked his father off him. 

“Stop it!” Leia screamed 

Han, sighed dusting off his pants. “I knew it wasn’t good for you to be sent home early. You’re nothing but a pain always causing trouble as you go.” 

“If I’m such trouble maybe I’ll just leave. I’ll be eighteen soon I can move out and be on my own.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Fine!” 

“Ben!” Leia called out watching her son stomp off. 

Rey glared at Han she started to follow after him, but Han grabbed her hand. Rey pulled her hand away from her father's grip and for the very first time slapped her father. 

Han and Leia both stood there shocked. 

“Why do you never give him the benefit of the doubt? All he has ever wanted was your approval, but nothing is ever good for you two.” Rey felt her eyes swell with tears. She never been so ashamed of her parents or herself. He hated herself for ever being like this, like her parents. She followed after Ben. Rey watched from the doorway as Ben packed. “You know you’re selfish.” 

Ben turned his head watching as Rey walked in. “What do you mean?” 

“Your leaving without me.” 

“Rey?” Ben gasped when Rey slapped him. 

“You’re not going anywhere without me.” 

“Rey,” 

“Marry me.” 

“But,” 

“Marry me.” 

Ben sighed pulling her into a hug. “I don’t have much money.” 

Rey sighed rubbing her face into his chest. “That’s okay as long as we’re together.” 

………… 

“Why should I apologies! I did nothing wrong?” 

Leia glared at Han. “I don’t want to lose my baby. If he walks out that door it’s the end.”

Han just clenched his fist. 

“Han, maybe you’ve been too hard on him. We both have. Maybe we should actually listen to him.” 

Leia walked up the stairs. “Han!” She yelled. “They’re gone!” 

……… 

Han bit his lip staring at the note Rey left. All it said was she loved Ben and she was running away with him. He honestly didn’t know what to think of all this. He felt his phone buzz he pulled his phone out talking to Leia who was at this moment looking for them. Leia was so pissed at him yelling at him for not worrying about their children, but that was far from the truth. His traced a picture he had from Ben’s first birthday at he kept hidden inside his wallet. He still remembered how happy, but scared he was when he and Leia found out they were going to have a baby. He didn’t know how to deal with a baby. He grew up on the streets as a boy maybe that’s why he was able to connect with Rey so much. He still remembered he founded her. 

………….

Han smiled as he walked towards his favorite bar with Luke and weekend tradition they had since they first met here all those years ago. 

Han and Luke both came to stop as they watched a little girl no older the three running from a man with an apple in her hands. 

“Stop that little girl!” He spat as he chased the girl. 

Han guessed she wasn’t looking where she was going because she ended up crashing into his legs and falling. Han stared at the young girl surprised she didn’t cry when she fell. She was filthy and looked as those she hadn’t eaten anything in days. How could such a small thing be on the streets? 

“You caught her.” 

A fat greasy man said as he walked up to them. He grabbed the little girl’s hand trying to take the apple from her. 

“No,” She screamed. 

“Give it back you little thief.” 

She yelped in pain when the man squeezed her hand small tears started to from in her eyes. 

“Let go of her. You’re hurting her.” Luke said. 

“She stole from me.” 

Han reached into his pocket pulling out a five. “Here take this. Just leave her alone.” 

The man grumbled taking the five and apple leaving. 

Han just stood there in awe watching the little girl stand up rubbing her sore wrist. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about this girl. She was about to run, but Han called out to her. “Wait, are you hungry?” He watched her touch her stomach and nod. 

Luke and Luke both watched in awe as the girl ate her waffles. Completely skipping the bar they ended taking her to Waffle House watching as she ate and kept eating. 

“What’s your name?” Luke said. 

“Rey,” She said with her mouth full. 

“How old are you?” 

Rey looked at her fingers lifting 3 fingers up. 

“Where are your parents?” Han asked. He watched as she suddenly looked sad. He knew that look anywhere. Later that day they sent her to an Orphanage, but he still couldn’t stop thinking about her. So he told Leia. 

…….. 

It was a few weeks later that he and Leia adopted Rey. It was one of the best things he ever done. He knew that Rey and Ben had a special bond they were always together, but he didn’t know how deep it was until today. He never felt so sick or disgusted seeing his son inside his daughter, but… 

 

…………...

 

Han was flipping through his morning paper when Ben walked into the room. His broken foot finally healed. 

“Dad” his boy said looking really awkward. 

“What is it Ben?” 

He looked so uncomfortable as he avoided his father's eyes a small blush on his face. “I think” He grabbed his pajama shirt pulling it down more, trying to hide something.

“Oh” Han said putting his paper down. “Came here, I think we need to talk about the birds and the bees.” He was expecting this sooner or later. Ben was after all ten. 

“So this is normal.” Ben asked as he sat on his bed. 

Han nodded. “It just means you’re growing up and your body is getting ready to become an adult.” 

“Dad…” Ben bit his lip. “Is it normal to get erections when having sex dreams.” 

“Of course it is.” 

“Is it normal to have one about a family member.” 

Han finally froze. 

Ben felt a lump form in his throat. “I had one about Rey, but she was older around sixteen and she was so beautiful. Dad I think I might be...” 

“Don’t, you’re not in love with Rey. She’s your sister. You're just going through a difficult stage right now. It’s normal to have strange sex dreams. They’ll pass like these feeling.” 

…………… 

Han groaned maybe he should have paid attention to his son and listened. He was showing feeling for Rey even at a young age. Han was kicked out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller id, but didn’t recognize it. He answered it. 

“Are you Mr. Solo?” 

“Yes, Who is this?” 

“Well this is City Hall your son is here trying to get married.”


	18. Trying to Understand

Rey sighed resting her head on Ben’s shoulder. Her body and head moving with every bump the bus made. “Do you think mother and father will ever approve of us?” 

Ben rubbed soothing circles on her arm. “I don’t know, but I don’t care anymore. Nothing I do will make them happy. I’m going to marry you and then sink my teeth into your gland so no one take you away from me.” 

Rey smiled at that touching her throbbing gland on her neck. She was happy; she was going to finally be Ben’s mate, but… “Do you think mom and dad are looking for us?” 

“Mom yes, but dad no.” 

Rey finally sat up looking at Ben feeling her nerves get the best of her. “How are we going to do this? They're after us Ben. I’m only fifteen Ben. How are we going to survive?” 

“Shh,” Ben shushed her rubbing her back. “It’s okay baby Alphas got you. I’ll drop out of school and get a job while you finish school.” 

Rey eyes widened. She couldn’t let him do that. Ben was so smart and so close to graduating. She couldn’t let him waste his life. Before she could protest the bus speaker called for their stop. 

Ben smiled helping Rey up. “This is our stop.” 

“Wait,” Rey started to panic. 

Ben looked at her with concern as they neared city hall. 

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” 

“Rey, I’ve loved you since I was 10. I’m not letting go of you now that i finally have you.” 

……………

Rey rubbed her arms nervously watching Ben talk to the timid beta behind the desk. What was she thinking? Yes she loved Ben and wanted to marry him, but not like this. She wanted to be at a church full of friends and family. She frowned, but she also knew this was the only way. There was no way their parents would ever approve of them.

Ben grumbled digging his nails into the desk waiting for the man to come back with the paperwork. “He’s taking forever.” Ben growled. 

Rey placed her hand on his burning gland rubbing it gently to calm him down. The effects of his rut still fully in place, she knew he wouldn’t last long he wanted to mate. 

Ben felt himself start to calm a little when he felt Rey’s warm hand on his gland. “Finally” He said watching the nervous man walk towards them. “Do you have the paperwork?” 

The man’s face suddenly became paler. “There was some complications.” 

“Like what?” Ben gritted his teeth. 

“Your bride to be is only fifteen and we need parent permission for that.” The man yelps when Ben grabbed him by the neck. 

“Ben!” Rey panicked trying to get Ben to let go. 

“What did you say?” He growled. 

He yelped clawing at Ben’s hands trying to break free. 

“Ben release him now!” Rey screamed at him. 

Ben eyes widened finally letting go of the guys’ neck panting for breath. What was wrong with him? “I’m sorry.” He whimpered rubbing his nose into Rey’s neck trying to calm himself down. This wasn’t good… He groaned licking Rey’s neck. He was going into rut. 

“Please.” Rey whimpered pleading towards the man. She gasp feeling Ben suck on her neck. “He’s going into rut. Please marry us before…” She yelped when Ben rubbed himself against her leg and squeezed her ass into the palms of his hands. “Please.” She moaned. 

The man nodded about ready to run and grab the papers when the front door swung open and their stood Han. 

Ben’s eyes shot red as he pulled away from Rey. He was about ready and charge at him when Rey snaked her arms around him kissing his gland. 

“Shh, it’s okay Ben.” 

Ben gritted his teeth groaning when he felt Rey’s nails dig into his shirt. 

Han was about to speak, but shut his mouth when he noticed Rey’s look of pleading. Han took a deep breath throwing his car keys at Rey. 

Rey stared at awe at the keys. 

“Take care of him and come back home when he’s finally calms down.” 

Rey smiled taking Ben’s hand. 

“Rey,” He growled. 

“Shh, it’s okay Alpha. I’ll take care of you.” 

Ben groaned letting Rey lead him away. 

“Rey,” 

Rey turned her body staring at her father. 

Han forced a smile. “I better not find any teeth marks in your necks.” 

Rey just giggled and walked away with Ben. 

Han turned his head to stare at the scared beta. Han sighed pulling out a 50 from his wallet. “I’m sorry for my son’s behavior.” He placed it on the desk then left. 

…………..

“Ben.” Rey moaned clinging to his shirt and he entered her, her bare back rubbing against the car cushions as he thrust into her. She looked through the window noticing the motel just feet away. Dad was going to kill them once he found out they did it in his falcon especially when they were just feet away from the motel. She gasped when she felt Ben’s teeth graze her neck. 

“God I want to mate you so bad.” He growled as his movement becoming more frantic. 

“We can’t Ben.” 

“Why?” He groaned as he pulled out just to thrust back in. 

Rey whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. “Dad won’t be happy.” 

“We’re having sex in his car he’s already unhappy.” 

“If you bite my neck I won’t be your girlfriend anymore.” 

Ben movement stopped as he looked at Rey. “You wouldn’t.” 

“I would and I won’t marry you.” 

Ben groaned “Fine.” He started to move again sneaking his hand down to rub her clit. 

“”Ben, Oh god.” 

“Cum for me baby.” 

Rey bit her hand feeling herself throb and tighten around him. 

“Rey,” growled twisting his hips to enter her better. “Please. I don’t think I can last much longer.” 

“Ben!” Her nails clawed his back as she finally came around Ben’s knot. She sighed feeling his warm cum enter inside of her. God she really hoped nobody saw them doing it in the backseat. 

………….

“Look I’m sorry I couldn’t wait to get in the motel.” Ben said as he vacuumed the car while Rey washed the windows and mirrors. 

Rey just glared at him. “If dad gets mad you get the blame.” 

“Fine.” 

…………. 

Leia walked back and forth while Han just sat there watching. “What’s taking so long?” 

“He’s in rut Leia it takes a while to calm down.” 

“I know that! I’m an Alpha too Han. I’m just nervous. Are you sure they won’t change their minds and run off again.” 

“I don’t know Leia, but I trust Rey will do the right thing.” 

The front door opened there stood Rey holding Ben’s hand. He didn’t look too happy to be here. 

Rey body clenched as she watched Ben throw a vase yelling at Han and Leia. She knew this wasn’t a good idea, but it needed to happen or Ben would never make peace with their parents. 

Han just sat there watching his son throw a tantrum. He wanted to yell and scream as much as Ben, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to let his son vent. 

“You never understood me.” Ben clenched his fist. “I was so lonely. I wanted a sibling because you didn’t listen or pay attention to me. I thought maybe if I had a brother a sister I wouldn’t be lonely or you would finally pay attention to me, but you gave all the attention to Rey. I wanted to hate her for stealing you two from me, but…” He turned his head to find Rey crying. 

“I couldn’t hate her because she was there for me. She understood me. I was so confused when I fell for her. I asked for help, but you brushed me off dad… You two didn’t believe me when I didn’t steal the car, then you sent me away.” Ben clenched his fist as tears finally spilled. “You sent me away from everything I loved.” 

Leia bit her lip watching as her baby cried. 

“I hated it there. I was so lonely and confused.” 

It was completely silent the only sound was Ben sniffs. 

Han stood from his chair watching as his son cried. “Are you done yet?” 

Ben glared at him about ready to talk back when two big strong arms wrapped around him pulling him into a tight embrace. 

Han sighed hugging his son for the first time in forever. 

“I hate you.” 

Han patted his back. “I know and I’m sorry... I’m sorry that I was a rotten father, that I didn’t believe you about the car, and for sending you away.” 

Ben bit his lip clinging to his father as he sobbed. “I hate you, I hate you so much.” 

“I know, I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be the end unless I decide to stretch it out.


	19. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finished. Theirs a lot of time jumps in this chapter. And sorry if it seems a little rushed. Hope you like.

“So how’s Ben doing?” Finn said as he took a bite of his fries.

Rey sighed as she stirred her drink with her straw. “He’s doing better. He’s finishing the high school year online and living in his own apartment just a few hours away from us. He’s also working a part time job at Luke’s shop.” 

“Do you miss him?” 

“I do, but he still comes over for dinner every once in a while.” 

Finn sighed “Your family really is a mess you know that.” 

“I know.” Yes her family was a mess and yes she missed Ben, but this was for the best for now. Ben had to move out so he and their parents could fix their bond, but slowly. Once a week they would all go to therapy together, it was starting to work. Ben was finally coming over for dinner, but he still wouldn’t come home and she knew it wouldn’t be for a while. 

………….

Rey panted the showers water landing onto her naked body her nails digging into Ben’s bare back as he thrusted into her, her back grazing to cool tile with each movement. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” He clung to her his movements getting harder and faster. 

“Me too,” she whimpered kissing his throbbing gland. 

“Don’t do that?” He growled. 

“Why,” She whimpered feeling Ben’s hands cupping her ass. 

“We haven’t had sex in five months Rey. So if you don’t want my teeth to sink into your pretty little neck then I wouldn’t do it.” 

Rey whimpered, she wanted him so badly to sink his teeth into her, but they couldn’t risk it. It was already risky enough to be having sex when their parents were just in the other room sleeping. But if they found bite marks in her neck all the work and trust would be flown out the window. 

“Fuck, I’m going to.” 

Rey called out feeling Ben’s knot lock inside her causing her to cum. 

Ben panted slowly sliding down the tile floor with Rey in his arms. He shivered feeling the now cold shower water hit his back.

“I love you.” Rey said as she buried her face into his chest. 

“I love you too” He spoke as he played with her wet hair. 

Rey opened her eyes frowning. She sat up cling to her blankets as she watched him dress. “Are you sure you can’t stay.” 

Ben cupped her cheeks kissing her forehead. “You know I can’t. Things have gotten better with mom and dad, but they still don’t like that we’re together.” 

Rey bit her lip. “I know” 

“Don’t give me that look.” He kissed her lips tenderly. “Things are getting better I promise.” 

………… 

“Thanks again for helping me with my math homework. Math is really kicking my ass this year.” 

“No problem.” Rey spoke as she unlocked the falcon walking towards the car. She was still surprised that dad let her take his car to school. “Why can’t Rose help you again Finn?” She said as she started the car buckling her seat belt.

“She has work remember.” 

“Oh,” She spoke as she drove out of the parking lot. 

“Is things getting better with Ben and home?” 

“Finn, I don’t know anymore. Just when I think things are getting better something happens and everything just goes to shit. I think mom and dad still don’t like the idea of me and Ben being together.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that peanut, but these things take time.” 

“But, how long? I’m graduating this year Finn and I’ve told mom and dad countless times when I graduate I’m moving in with Ben.” Before Rey could get anymore out they were already at her place. She sighed as she exited the car locking it behind her. “I’m just tired of it. I love Ben and I want to be with him even if they don’t approv…” Her eyes popped out as she opened the door to find everyone there. 

“Happy Birthday!” they yelled. 

Rey look around the room. Everyone was here Luke, Lando, mom, dad, Rose, and… She dropped her book bag jumping into Ben’s arms. She clung to Ben as he spun her around the room. “I thought you couldn’t make it with school.” 

Ben smiled kissing her hair. “I skipped. I couldn’t miss your 18th birthday.” 

Rey turned her head noticing her parents disappointing looks. She hurried and pulled away from his embrace. 

“Can I give you my present sweetheart? I can’t stay too long.” 

Rey frowned at that, but nodded. 

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He placed it into her palm. 

Rey raised a brow as she stared at it. She opened the box and gasped at the diamond ring. 

She looked down to find Ben on his knees. “What?” 

“Marry me Rey.” 

“But,” She looked towards her parents to find them smiling. “I thought.” 

Ben smiled, “It took a long time with lots of fighting and bickering, but I finally got their permission. We can finally get married and became mates. We’ll have to wait until you’re out of high school before we can plan anything those.” 

Ben let out a yelp when Rey tackled him to the ground placing kisses all over his face. “Yes, yes I'll marry you.” She never has been so happy. 

…………..

 

Two and a half years later 

Leia smiled as she eyed her daughter being walked down the aisle by Lando. She looked so beautiful and so happy. Ben looked so handsome, but looked like he was going to pass out in any second. They were just like her and Han when they got married. She remembered walking down and seeing Han pass out from sheer nervous. It was hilarious, but soon that smile turned into a look of heartache. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Leia smiled rolling her eyes. “Late like always” 

Luke took a seat next to Leia placing a hand over her shoulder. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m fine, I just wish Han could of been here.” 

Luke sighed pulling his sister into his arms. “Are you sure this is a good idea having Ben and Rey marry just two months after Han’s funeral.” 

Leia bit her lip. A few months before Rey’s eighteenth birthday she took Han to the doctor because he was coughing a lot, but it just kept getting worse. Then it was revealed he had stage three Lung cancer and didn’t have long. She thinks that’s one of the reasons why Han gave Ben his blessing. He wanted to see his children happy before he went. They kept it from Ben and Rey as long as possible hoping that maybe they could find a cure, but. When Ben found he was angry for the lies and wanted to put the wedding on hold, but Han wouldn’t have it. He wanted the wedding to go on even if he couldn’t make it. 

“He wanted this.” Leia smiled holding Luke’s hand as she watched her children say their vows.

……………..

“Ben.” Rey whimpered feeling his seed enter inside of her. 

“God I love you.” Ben groaned licking her gland. 

Rey whimpered tilting her neck to give Ben better access. Rey sighed feeling Ben sink his teeth into her neck marking her as his mate. 

Ben smiled he waited thirteen years to do this. 

Rey smiled touching her now marked neck. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down kissing his neck lovingly then sinking her teeth into his neck marking him as hers. 

They smiled staring at each other lovingly. Rey sighed feeling his warm lips against hers. They were finally mated, finally one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I got another idea for a fanfic. What would you guys think of a dark reylo fanfic, but with a happy ending? Here's a link to the Dark fic for those who want to read. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590715/chapters/41462516


End file.
